Guardians
by Mike1
Summary: Crossover of Sixth Sense and The Prophecy. Malcolm learns some bad news about Paradise, returns to earth. Pyriel targets a nephilim, Gabriel brings the second angel war to Cole's town, rebel/loyal angels battle ach other, Cole is caught in the middle. Vio
1. Prologue: Malcolm's Departure

Disclaimer: The Sixth Sense is owned by M. Night Shyamalan, Hollywood Pictures, and Spyglass Entertainment. The Prophecy trilogy is owned by Gregory Widen, Dimension Films, Greg Spence, Matt Greenberg, Patrick Lussier, Carl Dupre, and Joel Soisson.  
  
Warnings: Contains profanity, character deaths, violence, gore.  
  
Note: The Prophecy--starts before first movie. T6S--starts after the movie.   
  
Spoilers: Ending of Sixth Sense, also all three Prophecy movies.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
6:30pm  
Center City, Philadelphia  
Malcolm's House  
  
Dr. Malcolm Crowe sat next to the couch. His wife Anna was sleeping soundly. Malcolm was doing a lot better now. He just found out he was dead for the past several monhths. The entire time he spent with his last patient, Malcolm had been a ghost. It was the case of Cole Sear, a nine-year-old boy from South Philadelphia.   
  
The boy was diagnosed with acute anxiety, possible mood disorder. The truth was, as the psychologist found out, the kid saw ghosts. Dead people who 'walked around like regular people'.   
  
And Malcolm was one of them, he just didn't know it. Until now. He remembered learning that ghosts stay behind because something in their lives remained unfinished. They linger on the mortal plane until that mistake is corrected, until they are helped. In Malcolm's case, he needed to make peace with his wife. To let her know that he loved her most. He tried talking to her before, but to no avail. She couldn't hear him, no one could. Except Cole. The boy had an idea..talk to Anna when she was asleep. That made sense to Malcolm. People are in a more receptive state when unconscious, usually when they sleep. His words will go into her subconscious mind, which will later rise to the surface..she will know the truth eventually.   
  
Malcolm said to her, "I think I can go now. I just needed to do a couple things..needed to help someone." He paused. "I think I did." He looked at her face. "And I needed to tell *you* something. You were *never* second. Ever. I love you."   
  
Anna mumbled something, squinting while in her deep sleep..her eyes remained closed.  
  
Malcolm continued, "You sleep now. Everything will be different in the morning."  
  
Anna whispered, "Good night, Malcolm.."  
  
Malcolm replied quietly, "Good night, sweet-heart."  
  
Anna was more comfortable now, as she smiled slightly.  
  
Malcolm then leaned back, closing his eyes. Thinking of how much he loved her. After a moment, there was a white flash of blinding light. Malcolm disappeared, finding himself inside one of his best memories. He saw himself as he was on their videotape. He and Anna were at their wedding. He wore a tuxedo, she was in the bridal gown. They both embraced for the kiss.... 


	2. Trouble In Paradise

---Eternity---  
The 'Other Side'  
  
Malcolm found himself in a very large room. It was colored completely white: the floor, walls, ceiling, props. There was a bright light, like a haze encircling the area. It was also very expansive, as if the space had no limit. He couldn't tell where it ended from where it began. He saw a golden gate near the front, where millions of people started a line to. They just stood there in line, waiting, talking amongst themselves. He muttered, "Well, this must be a real population problem. Where am I?"  
  
The gate was guarded by a muscular man in white robes. He had black shoulder-length hair, his eyes..well, there was empty black space where the eyes were supposed to be. He looked like a very imposing figure, like someone no one would want to mess with.   
  
Malcolm looked at the line of people. One of them looked strangely familiar to him.  
  
The man looked to be almost nineteen years old. He was of a thin, wiry build. He wore black slacks and a blue shirt, there was a patch of white in his hair.  
  
Malcolm stepped closer. "Excuse me. Sir..do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
The young man turned around. "What?"  
  
Malcom nodded in recognition. Of course, he should have remembered. "Vincent Gray. I remember you now..I failed. You were right, I DID fail you. I was blind-"  
  
"Yes, but..what happened?"  
  
"I met someone like you. Almost exact personality, just when you were nine also. Cole Sear. He sees ghosts."  
  
Vincent stepped closer. This was getting interesting. "Ghosts, huh?"  
  
"Yes, dead people who stay behind. Like..well, you saw them. Didn't you? As the one said in Spanish, 'I don't want to die'."  
  
The other man smiled knowingly. "Ahh. You finally believe. And you saved this boy from a life of despair."  
  
The doctor winced. "Yes, but to late to save *you*. That will always tear away at me. Failure. If only I had listened to you ten years earlier.."  
  
"But you *did* save me."  
  
"How?"   
  
"For a year, I walked around your neighborhood, wandering. By helping this 'Cole', since he's like me, you helped *me*. It was then that I found myself here. Look, sorry I shot you."  
  
"Well, you weren't totally at fault, given the circumstances. Actually..I should probably thank you for it."  
  
Vincent was surprised. "Thank me? Why?"  
  
"If I hadn't died, I probably would not have met Cole. Then there'd be TWO people who were afraid. And it's likely that he would have killed himself also. By making me a specter, it set off a chain of events that worked out for the best. If they hadn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation."  
  
"Ohh..I see. That makes sense, Dr. Crowe."  
  
Malcolm sighed, "Vincent.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need to know. Can you ever forgive me for not listening, for..not believing? Is it possible?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. It is. I can forgive you, Malcolm..and I do."  
  
"Thanks. But there's just one question. Where--and pardon the expression--the Hell are we? This can't be Heaven."  
  
"I'm not really sure. I mean, it's very bright. But there's no music, no harps, no feeling of bliss. It feels like something is missing."  
  
"Yeah, that was my initial impression, too."  
  
An old woman, who was a few feet ahead in the line, stepped out of place and walked over to Malcolm. "Yes, something is definitely missing. It feels like an emptiness of sorts."  
  
Malcolm asked her, "Who are you, ma'am? Do I know you?"  
  
The lady smiled, "No, we never met. I'm Sophia Richards, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. About the boy, Cole. I'm his grandmother.. I used to visit him, but not after I got here."  
  
Malcolm said, "Do you know what this place is?"  
  
Grandma replied, "Maybe. Too nice to be Hell. And it doesn't quite feel like Heaven. I'm guessing it's somewhere in between. Purgatory, perhaps. That gate at the end might lead to Paradise. The man guarding it..well, he's no man. Maybe an angel, he might be there to stop people from going in."  
  
"Why? We're good souls. We should go in to be judged, so we know if it's Heaven or Hell for us."  
  
"I know. But no one is smart or brave enough to go up to him. He looks very tough, like one of those wrestlers on TV. Like the 'Undertaker'."  
  
"How long has everyone been waiting?"  
  
"I'm not too sure. Maybe a few centuries. Or a few thousand years. The line just keeps getting longer."  
  
Malcolm had a very ticked-off expression on his face now. "We'll see about that! I don't care WHO this punk is, I'm goin to get some damn answers. Right now."  
  
As he started to walk off, Mrs. Richards called out, "Wait! Dr. Crowe, please stop."  
  
Vincent turned to her. "I don't think he heard you. But don't worry, I'm sure he knows what he's doing. At least, I hope so."  
  
Malcom finally made it to the Gate. It felt like hours had passed. He saw the guard more closely now. It appeared to have no eyes. Instead, there was a black void, it was like looking into star-less space.  
  
The creature said in a strong tone, "You wioll NOT pass, mortal. Go   
back!"  
  
Malcolm didn't have time for games. "Look, just cut the bullshit! I want some answers, *now*. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Mahariel, Angel of Paradise. This is the first door to the Beyond. It is my purpose to guard it, until the war comes to a close."  
  
This was new. War? "What war, what are you talking about? I never heard of a damn war."  
  
"Nor *would* you. It began in the first century. A war between angels, fought in the heavens."  
  
"Wait, I don't get it. I remember talk of a war in the beginning, before Creation. Right? Against Lucifer, he was cast out with a third of his followers. He became the Devil and caused the fall of man. Every kid who went to Sunday School knows about it. But why should Satan's defeat stop us from going in?"   
  
"Fool! That was the FIRST war."  
  
"First? You mean, there's a second one? And it's still being fought?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Why? What's the reason.."  
  
"Jealousy over our Creator's love for Man. The fact that Man is the only species with a soul."  
  
"So, who's the idiot who started all this? Lucifer began the first. Did an archangel start this second one?"   
  
"Yes. Now return to your place!"  
  
"No! Not until I get some answers." He put his hand on the angel's shoulder. "You tell me who's the leader of this stupid skirmish, NOW, before I get rough-"  
  
Mahariel removed the man's hand, then struck Malcolm in the chest with his palm.  
  
Malcolm flew back ten feet, landing on his back. "What the.."  
  
"You will return to your place..or suffer the consequences!"  
  
He got up. "Okay. I'll go for now. But you'll regret this, you piece of *shit*." Then he started running. When he made it to Vincent and Sophia, he stopped to catch his breath.  
  
Vincent asked Malcolm, "Well, were you successful?"  
  
The psychologist shrugged. "Not really, it depends on what you'd consider successful. He--Mahariel--told me the reason for the long hold-up. There's a second angel war. Probably between loyal and rebel sides. That's why no one can get into Heaven, not until either side wins. That's all I know for now."  
  
Vincent said, "What will you do?"  
  
Malcolm replied, "I need to talk to Cole. Every ghost that he helps comes HERE, not to Heaven like we thought. I have to tell him. There's got to be a way to end this war, the boy must be warned."  
  
Sophia told him, "I don't know how we can do that. I tried to go back to thank him and his mother. But I couldn't find an opening anywhere."  
  
Malcolm said, "Well, there has to be a way. I must find one. I can't give up now..Cole wouldn't. I *must* go back. I must tell him the truth." 


	3. First Contact

3:20pm  
South Philadelphia  
St. Anthony's Parish and Church  
  
The man walked across the balcony with a certain grace. He appeared to be in his twenties, yet his blue eyes showed much wisdom beyond his years. His black hair had blond highlights in it, held back in a pony-tail. He wore blue pants and shirt, with a green overcoat. Also, he had some kind of mark on the left side of his neck; it looked like an ancient symbol of a long-forgotten language. He stopped by the stairs, sniffing the air. "Yes, the boy is here." The man could here him..the child was playing with toys and speaking in Latin. The man jumped over the railing, falling down. He landed silently on the floor. He walked forward, towards the pews, then stopped.  
  
Cole Sear was behind the pew, playing with his Army Men toys. He spoke, "de profundis clamo ad te domine.." a few times. Suddenly, he quit playing. He felt a presence..one of *them*. A ghost. He looked to his left. He saw a man standing in the aisle. Looking up, Cole asked, "Do you want to say something?"  
  
The man replied, "Yes. I overheard you talking to your toys. But are they really toys?"   
  
Cole said, "Of course they are. What else could they be, they're just plastic."   
  
"Yes, to others. But they mean something to you. Soldiers who fought and died in battle. Their souls wander. They travel over the earth, some of them are searching for a person to help them. A person who can correct the mistakes and thereby send them to their eternal residence in the Beyond. Which brings up the million-dollar question: who is that helper? Who *is* that someone?"  
  
Cole shivered. This was a strange ghost. Cole never saw him before, yet he knew things about himself that no one but he and his mother knew. "What? What do you mean, sir?"  
  
"Are you that one..are you? If so, you must also know that you have a purpose. A destiny. A destiny which you had accepted a short while ago."  
  
"You mean..to help the ghosts."  
  
He nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Then why are you here? Do you need help?"  
  
"No. I'm not one of those. I'm not a disembodied spirit, like the ones you see on a daily basis."  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"Something else. My name is Cadmiel."  
  
"So why are you here, if you don't need help?"  
  
"Just checking up on things..Cole."  
  
Cole gasped. "Hey, how did you know my name?"  
  
Cadmiel smiled. "I know the name of every soul that has, is, and will be born. I also know the destiny of each one. I'm pleased that you've accepted yours." He knelt down, crouched like an eagle, folding his hands together. "I heard you speaking Latin."  
  
"Yes. De profundis clamo-"   
  
"-ad te domine. I know the language. A soldier is trapped, who cries out to God. I believe the exact translation is, 'Out of the depths, I cry to you, O Lord'. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes. So you don't need help?"  
  
"I am not the one who needs help." He rose to his feet and started walking back to the stairs.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The man turned around. "Yes? What is it, Cole?"  
  
The boy put the toys in his bag. "Am *I* the one who needs helping?"  
  
"No, not you. Not your mother. Or anyone at your school."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Think hard, it'll come to you. 'Scholasticus Phasmitis quisnam es ereditus inter aether an abyssus'. Like all the other souls who passed from your world." And with that, he ran up the stairs.  
  
Cole whispered to himself, "Huh? *My* world?" He got up, grabbed his bag, and ran up the stairs. He made it up to the balcony. He looked everywhere, trying to figure out where the stranger went. But he was nowhere to be found.   
  
3:40pm  
Floydd Stadium  
  
Fifteen-year-old Diabolus Jefferson was new to this town. His mother was single. He never knew his father, he had left after a week. The boy's mother, Mary, had ben told a tall tale about her son. The father demanded that the boy know. So, despite how crazy it sounded, she told him anyway.  
  
--He was very special, more than any normal boy on earth. He would be very gifted..his abilities better than a strong weightlifter, the fastest runner, or the most skilled Olympic athlete. He would instantly know the name of anyone he met in person. He would be able to persuade anyone with a word and simple gesture.--  
  
So far, they were right. He could do all those things, but he never understood why. There were a couple things he didn't know. Like the full identity of his father, just the name 'Morningstar'. Or why he had a small scar on his neck the scar which looked like a branded symbol--Omega--an upside-down U. Or why, for as long as he could remember, he had disturbing dreams. More like nightmares. Angels fighting, falling, screaming. He dreamed of other things as well..a man in a white coat, standing above a mountain of moaning bodies. And the boy was hit by a car last month..he should have died. He didn't. He revived in a few hours, and had a craving for sugar-loaded food.   
  
He wore all-black now. Jeans, turtleneck shirt, leather jacket. He had short, dark hair. He walked past the fence by the bleachers. The seats were all empty.  
  
There were a few boys on the field, about seven of them. They wore red jackets, which had the insignia of their school: St. Anthony's Academy.   
  
He watched them play. They were okay, but he felt he could do better.   
  
One of them, the hitter, swung the bat. CRACK! The ball went high into the air, landing on the roof of the dugout.  
  
Two of the boys approached to get the ball.  
  
Diabolus looked at them..'Darren' was the shorter one.   
  
The taller one (Tommy) said, "Well, this isn't much fun. I guess we could try to climb."  
  
Diabolus walked over to them. "Lose something?"  
  
Darren replied, "Yeah. Paul swung the ball up there. We're trying to get it."  
  
The newcomer said, "I can get it. Wouldn't take long."  
  
Tommy said, "I don't know. There's nothing to latch on to, unless we make a jump for the fence. That might take ten miniutes."  
  
Diabolus asked, "What about jumping on the roof?"   
  
Darren stared open-mouthed. "JUMP?!"  
  
The older boy smiled, "Sure. Just watch."  
  
The two kids stepped aside.  
  
He leaped, vaulting eight feet up, then landed effortlessly on the roof. He grabbed the baseball. Then he walked to the edge..and jumped off, landing harmlessly on the grass. "Here, I think this is yours." He handed Darren the ball.  
  
Darren took it. "Wow! Aren't you hurt? That was very high. It was.. unbelievable. By the way, I'm Darren."  
  
"I'm Diabolius Jefferson."  
  
Tommy laughed, 'Diabolus'? Weird name, sounds like Greek or Latin."  
  
Diabolus nodded. "I know. It wasn't my idea, my dad picked my name."  
  
Tommy asked, "Who's your dad?"  
  
"Morningstar. Another weird name. My friends call me DJ."  
  
"Okay..DJ. Are you new here?"  
  
"Yes. I start at your school tomorrow. Hey do you need an extra player? Your teams look a bit uneven, Tommy."   
  
He stepped back in surprise. Something wasn't right here. "What? I didn't even tell you my name."  
  
"Oh. Maybe it was a lucky guess."  
  
He appeared satisfied. "Oh..okay. Yes, we do need one more player. Are you good?"  
  
"Hmm. 'Good'..well, I hope you're referring to talent instead of personality." DJ laughed. "Just kidding. Yes, I can play."  
  
"Cool. Let's go, then."  
  
DJ followed them back to the field.   
  



	4. Purpose

5:30pm  
Peach Springs, Arizona  
  
It was in 'the middle of nowhere'. Ten miles away from the Hualapai Reservation, near the Grand Canyon, was an unusual artifact. A skeleton lay in the dirt. It was a man, yet it also had wing bones. At least, this is what mortal eyes could see. The sky suddenly darkened, lightning flashed in the clouds. The skeleton rose up on its feet..as it did so, it was covered with flesh. It now had the appearance of a young man, with long blond hair that hung past the shoulders, he wore a white trench coat over his clothes. No eyes in the sockets.   
  
All around him, bodies writhed and moaned.  
  
"Silence! Suffer in quiet pain, nephilim. Lest I increase thy torment!"  
  
They whispered with screeching sounds, "Genocide..Lord Pyriel..Pyriel.."  
  
Pyriel, the wrathful Angel of Genocide, spread his arms out. "Josiah! I summon thee. I call on your service!"  
  
A small winged boy flew above, then descended to the ground, landing softly on his feet. He had no eyes as well. He blinked..and he immediately had blue eyes. Josiah looked like an adorable 11-year-old child, dressed in all-white: pants, shirt, boots, trench coat. 'Innocence'. "Yes, master?"  
  
"I have a mission for you, cherub. A nephilim is near my plans for domination! He will someday interfere with our progress if he is not destroyed soon. He is almost as powerful as his father."  
  
"Shall I slay him too? Who is the father?"  
  
"Lucifer."  
  
"First of the Fallen."   
  
"Don't go after him, he is too much effort to handle alone. No..the hell-spawned nephilim is the main target. 'Diabolus'. He has arrived in Philadelphia, near a special school."  
  
"What sort of school?"  
  
"An academy. A private school.."  
  
"Ah..yes. St. Anthony's Academy. I know it. I was stationed there a few centuries ago, when it was a courthouse. I have not been there since 1925."  
  
"Good, you can become reacquainted with the surroundings."  
  
"Will I be alone?"  
  
"No. I persuaded a few mortal zealots to aid you. Zophael will be near, in case you fail, but he is merely spying for now. Find Diabolus. Kill him! Then bring his heart to me. And do not return until you have succeeded..lest you incur MY wrath!!"  
  
"Yes, my lord. It will be done." He bowed, then rose to his feet. Spreading his wings, he soared back to the sky.  
  
Pyriel laughed to himself, "Soon, my enemies will be crushed. Mass slaughter will be the fate of man, the talking monkeys will perish. And *I* shall be the next God!"   
  
Lightning flashed..Pyriel was nowhere to be seen. Even the bodies were gone. All that remained was the angelic sketon which now rested in the ground.   
  
5:41pm  
St. Anthony's Church  
  
Cole couldn't find the strange visitor anywhere. As he played with his toys again, he couldn't stop thinking about the strange visitor. Cadmiel, he called himself. Hmm, the name sounded Hebrew. Too bad..Cole didn't know much about that culture, just Latin. What was it he said? He sounded out the words to himself. "Scholasticus Phasmitis..quisnam ereditus inter..aether an abyssus. A scholar's ghost, a physician--a doctor? 'Inter' is 'between'. And 'abyssus'..I guess it has something to do with Hell or Hades." Then, he sensed a presence nearby. He turned around.  
  
A priest sat in one of the pews. Father Martin, one of the friendly ghosts. He came here often to find peace. He was also the one who taught Cole about the Latin language. "Hello, young Cole. Playing with your soldiers today?"  
  
Cole shook his head. "Not really. I was earlier, but I'm a little bothered about something."  
  
"Oh? What is it?"  
  
"What does 'aether' mean?"  
  
"I suppose..Heaven, maybe Paradise."  
  
"Okay. What's between Heaven and Hell? Purgatory?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing. A man came here, I *felt* him. But it wasn't a ghost. He referred to this place as 'my world'."  
  
"As opposed to HIS world?"  
  
"Yes. He seemed to know everything about me. He even knew my name, but I never told him! He called himself Cadmiel."  
  
The priest looked surprised. "Huh? Did you just say..Cadmiel?"  
  
"Yes. Do you know him?"  
  
"No. I don't understand this, either. There's references to an angel by that name in several ancient texts. I used to study the Torah, Hebrew scrolls, and other old stuff in the Vatican. Cadmiel was the Angel of Destiny."  
  
"Well, he said he knew everyone's destiny."  
  
"Interesting. Tell me, did he have a scar?"   
  
"Yes! On his neck. It looked like a symbol."  
  
"Oh God. That *was* an angel who spoke to you."  
  
"Why does he have a scar?"  
  
"It's angelic script."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Legend has it that God marked all his angels with sigils, ancient symbols. Anyway, it's good that you saw a good angel and not one of the Fallen."  
  
"Fallen?"  
  
"Yes, the ones who followed Lucifer in the revolt, who were cast out by the other angels led by Michael and Gabriel."  
  
"Lucifer. The, uh.."  
  
"The Devil. The Great Deceiver, Morningstar, Belial, Satan.."  
  
"Right."   
  
"But it is still strange that an angel came to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They never appear to us unless there's a special reason. Only if it's part of some big plan."  
  
"Okay..so how do I find out these symbols, the scripts? That way, I'll be sure if I see another one."  
  
"There might be a book in your library at the school. Look for something on old legends, under the Religion section. Hebrew cabalists, translations. That kind of stuff. Also, try to find something written by Thomas Dagget. He is somewhat of an authority on the subject of angels."  
  
"Okay, I'll try it. Goodbye, Father Martin."   
  
"Bye. I'm glad I could help."  
  
Cole put his toy men back in the bag, then started walking to the large red doors.  



	5. Family Chat

6:00pm  
COLE'S HOUSE  
  
Cole walked through the door. As he hung his coat up, he smelled pork chops in the kitchen. His mom must have been cooking.  
  
Lynn came into the living room. "Cole, why are you home so late?"  
  
"I was playing with my toys in the church. Sorry, I just lost track of time."  
  
"Oh. Well, dinner's all ready. How was your day?"  
  
"Mom, this may sound weird, but..I saw.."   
  
"It's okay, son. Remember, you told me. Was it those ghosts?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, something else. An angel."  
  
"Angels?"  
  
"Yes. It was Cadmiel."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"He's the Angel of Destiny."  
  
"So, this guy...was he nice? What's he like? Is he like the ones on TV..  
you know, Michael Landon. Or the ones on 'Touched By An Angel'?"  
  
"No, Mom. That's *television*. This was REAL. They know all our   
names, they know how to really fight, and they are identified by a   
symbolic scar on their necks. Father Martin told me it was angelic   
script."  
  
"How can you see angels, as well as ghosts?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I've always had this gift for seeing the supernatural. Ghosts are a part of it. Angels are another."  
  
"So..what did he want?"  
  
"He just said that he's glad I accepted my destiny. Oh, and someone I know needs help."  
  
"Who?"  
  
He sat on the couch. "He didn't say. He just quoted some Latin phrase. I think it means...'A scholar's ghost is trapped or residing between Heaven and Hell, in Purgatory'. Then he said it's where all the other souls go."  
  
"Whoa. ALL souls? Now, I know that Purgatory is a waiting place,   
but they have to go sometime. To be judged by their Creator. You   
know, so they can go to wherever they're supposed to be for eternity."  
  
"I thought about it. I don't understand it either."  
  
"But what was that about a scholar's ghost? Someone you know?"  
  
"I don't know many. I guess it's a healer, a helper."  
  
"You mean, a physician? That's what they were callled back then, in   
Rome and Greece. Like a doctor, a philosopher."  
  
"Right! But I only know a couple. Dr. Burnstein, our dentist. Dr. Parks, the doctor at our hospital."  
  
"Oh, and Dr. Hill. The prick I spoke to after that situation at Darren's birthday party."  
  
"But I still don't get it."  
  
"You don't get what?"  
  
"They are all alive."  
  
"Oh. No, there's another one. Didn't you mention a doctor who had   
helped you over the past few days, that therapy counselor?"  
  
"Huh? Oh..Malcolm Crowe."  
  
"Yes, the child psychologist."  
  
"He had to say goodbye to his wife. I never saw him after the school play. I just thought he went to Heaven."  
  
"But this angel said he was in Purgatory, that he'll need your help."  
  
"That has to be it. But how do I help him? I don't know, Mom. He's 'up there', I'm stuck down here."  
  
"We can hope. Believe that he'll be ok. You can always pray. That   
might cause something to happen wherever Malcolm is at."  
  
He stood up. "...Aha. That's a good point. I'll do that. But I need privacy."  
  
"Sure. I'll be setting the table." She walked into the other room.   
  
  
Outside, on the roof of a building across the street, Cadmiel stood. He had been watching Cole and his mother. The angel smiled. "Good. Very good. Yes, Cole. *Pray*. Then, we can act on your behalf, that your friend can return to aid you." He spread his wings. Then, he folded them. Someone was coming. He turned around, to see an angel land on the roof.  
  
He was a very big, imposing figure with the appearance of a Native   
American: long hair, fierce facial features, dark sunglasses over his eyes.   
  
Cadmiel grinned. "Hello, Uziel. What brings you here?"  
  
The smile wasn't returned. The creature replied with a serious tone,   
"Cease the formalities."  
  
"Fine, down to business. What do you want?"  
  
"Why are you involved with mortals lately? That isn't like you to   
interfere with their lives."  
  
"Why? It's always been about one thing. Destiny. Their fate is   
determined by what they do, whether or not they follow their   
preordained path."  
  
"But why the sudden interest in the boy? What is he to you? This.. *monkey* who sees ghosts!"  
  
"He is their hope. He accepted his true path."  
  
"But he did not realize this alone. Another soul was responsible. A disembodied spirit, a dead one."  
  
"The scholar didn't know he was dead. Therefore, your accusation is   
faulty. The boy is about to embark on a path that not even he could   
understand."  
  
"Why? Because he is a bridge between the spirit world and Earth?   
Because he can see spirits?"  
  
"That's part of it."  
  
"Very well. I'll leave you to your foolish plans. I assume you know   
about the nephilim?"  
  
"Diabolus? Of course, the son of Lucifer. He arrived in this city not too long ago."  
  
"Gabriel knows that also..that's why we're here. The demon-spawn will   
not live for long. The free will of a human, the power of a fallen archangel..bad mix. Our Creator did not tolerate them in Noah's time."  
  
"I know! I was there, remember?! We all were, we saw His wrath on   
the Fallen. But these are different times. HE does not involve himself directly anymore. Why do you ask of this..what's your point?"  
  
"The nephilim will perish. If not by me, then by the hand of Gabriel. I discovered that DJ, as he calls himself, will attend school..the same area this 'Cole' goes to."  
  
"Yes, Cole's friends are playing with DJ now. So?"  
  
"So..the boy is not meant to know of our war. None of the talking   
monkeys are. I shall only say this once: Cole Sear will NOT interfere   
with us! If he is in the way, he will learn the pain of eternal suffering, if only for a moment." He heard the faint sound of a trumpet. "And now, I leave! Gabriel is calling." He turned around, standing on the ledge. He spread his wings and took off.  
  
Cadmiel watched him soar. "No. You will not win, Gabriel. Cole will   
survive. He must. The humans need someone to carry on the message,   
that they may be prepared for their fate, regardless of who wins this war." He looked back at the window, where he saw mother and son eating at the dining room table. Yes, the boy's prayers were heard. Now, the angel leaped off the roof, allowing his wings to spread out, taking him higher. He had to find Simon.   



	6. Glimpse of Paradise

3:00pm  
ST. JULIUS' CHURCH  
  
Cadmiel walked into the building. It was empty, except for a man who stood at the altar.   
  
He had red hair and wore a brown trench coat. He was staring at a   
statue of the Crucifixion..two angel sculptures were beside it. He looked down. Then, he felt a presence. He sniffed, then turned around. "Oh.. Cadmiel."  
  
The Angel of Destiny smiled. "Hi, Simon."  
  
"Is it time?"  
  
"Yes. Malcolm can go now. You must go to Purgatory. Also, be sure   
you talk to Cole, prepare the boy for what his friend will tell him. Be careful..Gabriel is in this city."  
  
"I know. The son of Lucifer is here also. I'll be cautious.."  
  
"Good. Then I must go."  
  
PURGATORY  
  
Malcolm sat with Vincent, talking. The therapist said, "So, I've tried visualizing..willing myself to go back. I've used all my logic and thinking  
to do it. No luck."  
  
A man said behind him, "Maybe you need a little faith, Malcolm."  
  
Dr. Crowe turned and got up on his feet. "Who.."  
  
The red-haired man said, "I'm Simon. I've come to help you get back."  
  
"Are you an angel?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I tried to get in to Heaven, but this punk at the Gate stopped me. Big guy."  
  
"That's Mahariel. He's guarded that door for millennia. Don't feel bad, no one has gotten past him yet."  
  
"What's this war he mentioned? I thought you guys put Lucifer out of Heaven."  
  
"We did. This is the second war, led by Gabriel."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Jealous over God's love for mankind. You see, man is higher than   
angels. So Gabriel waged a war against the loyal armies of Michael.   
This war has been waged for thousands of years, tearing Heaven apart.   
No side gaining a victory, whether it's loyal or rebel. Come." Simon   
took him up to the Gate.  
  
Mahariel spoke authoritively, "You, mortal. You must be permitted to pass..we spoke before."  
  
Simon raised his hand. "It's okay. He's with me."  
  
The guard stepped aside. "Of course, Simon."   
  
Malcolm asked, "So, we can't get in because of this war?"  
  
Simon noded. "Right. No soul would be safe. Look.." He waved his   
hands.  
  
Malcolm saw nothing but fire on the other side. Souls screaming in high-pitched terror, in eternal agony.  
  
"If Gabriel wins, this will become Hell. Souls will be in turmoil, the ashes of burning Heaven will cover the earth. So, we keep them HERE to protect them." He waved his arm, and the image changed. It was Heaven, glowing with yellow lights.  
  
"Oh..oh, ok. I can see the point in that. I understand now. So, they all come to Purgatory?"  
  
"Some. A few stay on earth, in their bodies, eternally dormant. Or..."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or the bad ones..they find their way to Lucifer."  
  
"Why are you showing me this?"  
  
"We need you to help Cole understand."  
  
"You mean, I can go back?"  
  
"Yes. It's part of the Great Plan..everybody plays a part in it. Yours was helping Cole overcome his fear, allowing him to make a choice about his destiny in life."  
  
"I already did that. So why do I return, how is that figuring into this 'Plan'?"  
  
"It wasn't your time to go yet. We meant to speak with you at the school play, but you were talking with Cole. It seemed like an important moment for you, so we chose not to interfere with Fate. Anyway, Cole was not ready to hear the truth then."  
  
"About..this. Right. He had just resolved to help the ghosts leave in peace..if he knew where they were going, it would be hard for him to continue."   
  
"He would lose his faith, his hope. But with you there, you can help him."  
  
"Alright, Simon. How do I get back?"  
  
"Close your eyes and think of your life on Earth. Believe."  
  
"Okay.." He shut his eyes. After a few minutes, he felt very peaceful, serene in his thoughts, like he was standing over a calm landscape. "Yes. Yes, I feel it. Life. Being home.." Then, in a bright flash, he disappeared.  



	7. Unusual Student

3:15pm  
ST. ANTHONY'S ACADEMY  
  
Josiah walked quickly through the halls, as kids ran past him to the exits. He wore white clothes: shoes, pants, shirt, trench coat. He found the door labeled, 'Admissions'. He opened it and walked in.  
  
The receptionist, a young female, looked up from her desk. She saw a boy dressed in all-white attire, who walked to her. "Yes, can I help you?"  
  
The 'boy' answered, "Yes. I need to start school here. I wish to be a student."  
  
She opened a folder. "Okay...can you give me your parents' names? Or a legal guardian?"   
  
"I have no parents."  
  
"What? But we need someone of age to pay tuition, someone with a check."  
  
"I also have no money."  
  
She sat back in surprise. "Huh? Now, wait. You can't go here without money. Or a guardian. Sorry, you'll have to go-"  
  
He put his hands on the desk, leaning very close on it. He said in a serious tone, "*Look* at me, woman."  
  
"What, what's that?" She pointed a finger at him. "Did you..did you just call me 'woman'?! Fine, I'll look. I'll play your childish game. Then you got ten seconds to get out, before I call the Dean." As she looked into his blue eyes, she was suddenly entranced, as if looking into deep space or an ocean. She found it impossible to turn away. "What..what are..."  
  
He gazed into her eyes, looking deep into her subconscious. "You   
*will* accept me into this academy. Do you forget whom you serve?"  
  
"I..well.." She heard a voice whispering raspily into her ear. She smiled quickly. "Sure. Ok, not a problem, sir." She laid a paper down and pulled a pen from her coat. "Fine, I'll just put the information down on the records. Your name?"  
  
He calmly stepped away from the desk. "Josiah. But call me 'Joe'."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"About nine years old." He knew it was a lie. But if he said he was as old as Time itself, they'd try to lock him up. 'Try' being the operative word.  
  
"Great, then you'd be in Second Grade. Class starts tomorrow at 9:05am. I'll put you into Mr. Cunningham's class. That's ok?"  
  
"Sure. It'll do."  
  
She signed at the bottom. "Alright, it's done. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bet on it." He turned around and walked out the door.  



	8. A Gift From Hell

4:30pm  
HELL  
  
The man wore all black: shirt, pants, overcoat. He had a short beard and brown hair. He walked into one of the cells. He spoke to the guard, "Is he here?"  
  
The demon said, "Yes, King Lucifer."  
  
"Good." The Devil walked in and saw the man.  
  
He was Chinese, wearing Mongolian armor. He was in his thirties, very well-built. he had a Fu Manch-style mustache.  
  
"Ahh. Dracon Feng-Tzu, the Terror of 1274. The Scourge of Gods,   
Lord of Desolation. I need you."  
  
The warrior bowed. He growled, "What do you want? More torture for   
me?!"  
  
"It is time. I'm taking you to my son. He must know what you know.   
You were the most evil warlord of your time. It is time that Diabolus   
learned your talents..he must, if he is to be a great ruler for me. Time to go." He touched him.  
  
The man screamed, as he was tranformed into a glowing red sphere of energy. "What?! Stop!!! What do you want?!"  
  
Lucifer held the soul and brought it to his chest..it went inside him. He sighed. "There..now to Phase 2." He walked out of the cell and shut the door. "I'm done."  
  
The guard nodded.  
  
Lucifer walked to the edge of the lava pit, where a man was barely   
holding on. He stepped on the man's hand. "This is where you get off."  
  
"No..NO!!!" He fell into the molten magma, disappearing under the lava.  
  
Lucifer smiled. "I *love* this place."   
  
5:15pm  
FLOYDD STADIUM  
  
The boys just finished their game and were leaving. Most of them had already gone home. Only DJ, Tommy, and Darren were left. DJ said, "I'm going now, see you guys tomorrow."   
  
Darren said, "Ok, we'll be here."  
  
Diabolus sniffed. He suddenly smelt a foul stench, like sulphur. "What??" He looked around. He saw a man in black sitting on the bleachers, his hands folded.   
  
Darren looked and saw him too. "Hey, look. Who is that?"  
  
Tommy answered, "I don't know. Why is he staring at us? Do you know him, DJ?"  
  
The nephilim said, "No. Uh..you guys go ahead, I'll meet you at school tomorrow."  
  
Tommy agreed. "Alright..bye. Let's go, Darren." The two boys left.  
  
Diabolus walked up to the bleacher stands and approached the man. "Hey! You lost?"  
  
The man smiled. "No, Diabolus. I found what I'm looking for."  
  
"It's 'DJ'."  
  
"Really? That's not what your mother named you."  
  
He stepped closer, agitated. "What do you know about my mom?"  
  
"Everything. So..DJ..do you know what you will be when you're older?"  
  
"What? Why..what business is it of yours?"  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"FINE...I want to try coaching. Maybe football."  
  
"You will. You will coach the biggest team in the world."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You will be a coach to all armies, then you will conquer the nations. Then you shall reign for eternity."  
  
"Whoa, now. Are you some kind of psycho or something? What are you   
talking about.."  
  
"Your future. One day, you will accept that. But you must first be taught. You must be fully prepared when you accept your role."  
  
"I don't know you! Why the hell are you telling me this junk, as if you know me?! Look, I gotta get home. What do you want?"  
  
Lucifer stood up. "I want to give you something."  
  
"Yeah? What's that, doofus?"  
  
"Shh. It's a VERY big secret." He put his hands on the boy's head.   
  
The boy immediately felt weak, slowly sinking to his knees. He couldn't see anything, except fire. He felt like he was being squeezed by a python. As if he was underwater. "What..what are you..doing?!"  
  
"Sorry. Only way to do it." The evil soul went into his hands, slowly going into the boy. "You're of age, boy. It's time you embraced your heritage!"   
  
"Ughhh...no..please." He felt very weak. He tried to move the man's hands, but it was no use. It was like trying to move a steel bar.   
  
Then, the Devil released his grip. "It is done. Goodbye, Diabolus." He walked to the edge and jumped off.  
  
Diabolus slumped on his back, laying on the floor. He ws starting to feel a little better. "Who the Hell was that wierdo?" He slowly rose to his feet and started walking. He had to get home, soon. He looked over at the baseball field.  
  
The man was gone.  
  
As he walked onto the field, some of his strength started to return. "Who is he? I feel like I know him..but I've never seen him. He sure seemed to know ME.."  



	9. Gabriel Goes To Church

5:20pm  
ST. ANTHONY'S CHURCH  
  
Uziel was on the roof of the church. He was with another angel.  
  
The stranger was of moderate build. He wore black leather pants, white button-shirt, leather boots, and a dark overcoat. His skin was slightly pale, with short black hair. He had a crown-shaped scar on his neck. He held a trumpet in his right hand. He sat perched on the edge..hunched on knees, hands folded together. "So..Uziel. What do you know of the half-monkey?"  
  
"He's here, Gabriel."  
  
The seraphim nodded. "Yes. I know that..but where?"  
  
"He attends an academy..St. Anthony's Academy. He has made friends   
here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Darren Winthrop and Tommy Tammosimo."  
  
"Ah. Young talking monkeys. Do they know what he is?"  
  
"No. I spoke with Cadmiel. He's involved himself in affairs of one of the students."  
  
"He has? Interesting."  
  
"Cole. The mystic child."  
  
"Yes..wait." He saw Cole walking across the street. "There he is."  
He watched the boy head towards the church. Someone dressed in white   
was passing him. "Ah, it's Josiah."  
  
  
Cole made his way across the street. A boy in white clothes passed him on the sidewalk.  
  
The boy turned his head towards Cole and said, "Oh..hi, Cole." Then he kept walking.  
  
Cole turned around. **What?? How did he..** He decided to forget it and opened the big red doors, going inside the building.  
  
  
Gabriel smirked, "Josiah is here too. Interesting, since I didn't ask for him."  
  
"Is he here for Diabolus, too?"  
  
"Maybe. I often used him to kill nephilim in the past. He may be acting on his own. Uziel, this changes things. We now wait, see if Josiah is here to help us. But he made contact with Cole just now. Cole, the boy who sees spirits. I'm going to have a talk with him." He stood up and jumped off, quickly landing on the ground. He walked up to the doors. He opened them and walked inside.  
  
  
Cole sat in one of the pews by the altar. He was reading a book on angels. The pages showed medieval drawings. Under them were the symbols and description of each angel. He read silently to himself. **Zophael--'Spy of God, Bridge between Rebel/loyal factions in Heaven, true allegiance unclear'. Oh, here's another..'Josiah, Angel of Innocence--cherub assigned to preserve childhood, peace, and love. One of the lower angels under Gabriel'.** Zophael's symbol looked like a zig-zag, the Innocent One's was a circle with a line through the top. He looked closer at it. The sketch of Josiah looked almost identical to the kid who spoke to him outside. Weird. Suddenly, Cole heard footsteps behind him. He quickly put the book into his bag. He turned around to see a man walking toward him--a thin man with black pants and coat, with a white shirt.   
  
Gabriel stopped and sat in the pew that was behind Cole. "Hi."  
  
Cole didn't know what to say. He could feel an otherworldly presence. Like the ghosts. Maybe this guy was an angel. "Uh..hi."  
  
"You know..it's so nice to see someone like yourself in church these days. Important. Though most little boys don't have a habit of playing with soldiers. Not playing today, Cole?"  
  
Cole gasped. "You..you're-"  
  
"Go on, say it."  
  
"You're an angel.."  
  
"Yes. We know all about you, Cole. You may think you know more   
because you see the Other Side people, but you don't know the half of it." He leaned closer. "You have NO idea..the trouble that's about to happen around you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you know a student named Diabolus?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Your friend Tommy does.."  
  
"He's not my friend. He thinks I'm a freak."  
  
"He doesn't know what *DJ* IS! Now, *there* is a freak for you. But he will. If you value your sanity, you'd best stay away. Away from DJ, from Tommy..lest you play a pretend-game, only it's for real. It's called..'Locked in the Abyss'."  
  
Cole got on his feet, suddenly a little irritated. He didn't like the sound of that. It reminded him of the time he was locked in the closet at Darren's birthday party..all alone with that violent, 18th Century ghost. All because Tommy and Darren wanted to play a little game. Of course, they didn't know what was REALLY in that room..only Cole knew. But it didn't make it any easier. "Leave me alone..I don't want to talk anymore!" He turned to leave.   
  
"Then don't..little Cole."  
  
"You..you better..oh, forget it." He waved his hand impatiently at him and started walking away from the pew.  
  
"Stop!" He rose to his feet and walked over to Cole.  
  
Cole stopped walking and turned around. "Why, what do you want?"  
  
"I want to look at you." He bent himself lower, eye-level with Cole. He looked into his eyes, searching into the boy's soul.  
  
Cole looked back at him. He saw that the eyes were of an eerie-blue color. "What? What are you staring at?"  
  
Gabriel straightened up. He pointed at the boy and asked, "Did you ever wonder how you got that little white patch in your hair? I'll tell you...long ago, eons before you were born--way back!--I gave you a present. I put my hand there and told you to keep it. And I said..'Shhh!'." The angel turned and walked to the door, leaving Cole confused.  
  
"What?" Cole looked around at the empty room. "I..I can't do this. I'm going to get home now.." He ran to the doors. His mom was going to get worried if he didn't get home soon.  



	10. Malcolm's Return

  
5:30pm  
CENTER CITY, PA  
MALCOLM'S HOUSE  
  
Malcolm Crowe opened his eyes and found himself in the basement of   
his house. Nothing much had changed. Most of his belongings--patient   
records, tapes, books, etc.--were in boxes, but a few books had been neatly piled on the small table. He sat in the chair and looked through the books, flipping through the pages. Mostly research material..child psychology, how-to parenting manual, therapy topics, and a Latin-English dictionary. He got up and went over to the window, looking outside. "Damn..it's late." It was getting dark now. He decided to go see Cole tomorrow, before school. He had a lot of stuff to go over with him, especially after what Simon had told him in Purgatory. "Oh well. I guess I could just go for a walk. It'll help claear my head." He walked up to the door, putting his hand on the red doorknob. Locked. Suddenly, Malcolm laughed. "What am I doing? Ha, ha..I'm a ghost now, I can float through it..float through, I can." He chuckled at the private joke. Instead of looking for his keys again, he went   
up to the wood...  
  
  
..He was now on the other side of the door. He saw Anna on the couch, reading a romance novel. He walked up to her. He whispered into her ear, "Honey..I love you." Then he quickly strode over to the front door and passed through it.  
  
Anna looked up from her book."Huh? What was that?" Then she shook   
her head, dismissing it. "I must be hearing things..maybe it was the wind." For a second, she thought she heard a familiar voice nearby.  



	11. Angelic Wrath

5:54pm  
PHILADELPHIA, PA   
  
Josiah was walking near the skyscrapers, trying to get a general idea of the city's layout. He walked into a back alley, where he saw about eight thugs. He turned to leave..he had no time for delays, he's on a mission.  
  
But before he could reach the exit, they surrounded him. The leader said, "Oh what's this? You lost, little boy? Better go home to your mommy.. before you have a little 'accident'. You really shouldn't be here, son." They snickered amongst themselves.  
  
The angel say to him, "I'd tell you the same, Brian. But your mommy died when you were five."  
  
"What?! How did you know that, punk?!!" They pulled their guns out.  
  
Josiah yelled, "Enough of this! Leave, you murdering bastards."  
  
One guy laughed, "Murder? Let us tell ya something about murder, kid. It's fun--it's easy--and you're gonna learn ALL about it.."  
  
He smiled, which surprises them. "Oh, I see. Murder..as in mass   
slaughter? Genocide, you mean?"  
  
"Ha, ha! Yeah, you got it."  
  
The boy laughed at the main guy. "Well, allow me to show you monkeys what 'Genocide' is all about!!" He leaped into the air and grabbed his arm, throwing the punk over his shoulder. He jumped at two others with kicks and elbow strikes, easily putting them down. They couldn't understand how a kid of his stature or 'age' can do this.  
  
Three of the hoodlums fired their guns at his chest and head.  
  
Wounded, he fall on his back. They approached, checking for his   
wallet. After a minute, he fully recovered. He kicked his legs up, knocking the pistols out of their hands. He took two small-handled sickles out of his coat, tossing them at opposite sides of him.   
  
The blades sped forth at a blinding speed, going faster as they flew...they hit both men in the chest. He then pulled a crooked dagger from his left boot and threw it at the third assailant.   
  
Five left. Josiah pulled the sickles out of the two men and rushed to one thug, swinging at them in a windmill motion, cutting at his enemies in circular arcs.   
  
He fell to the pavement, gasping his last.   
  
The angel somersaulted behind the next man and punched him in the   
back. As the man screamed out in pain, Josiah did a hand-strike to the front of his enemy's neck. CRACKK!! He knelt over him, laughing. He slowly got up and walked towards the last three.   
  
They start backing away. "Whoa, man, chill out. We don't want no trouble."  
  
The third punk gasped, trying to get the words out. "Who..who are.."  
  
The kid was not smiling now. "Trouble is already here. I tried to leave peacefiully, yet you wanted to fight. Your friends paid for that mistake!" He stared into their eyes, impressing unnatural fear into their minds. "I have killed many more than you can imagine, long before your oldest ancestors were born! But I'll let you monkeys live, for now. Test my patience, I'll be sure to destroy you and your entire gang. I've just slain your friends, a few hundred more won't make a difference. If even one man seeks me in a threatening manner, you will all pay for that one's mistake. Now, begone!"   
"Y-yes! Come on, guys."  
  
As they ran off in terror, the Innocent One put the sickles back in his   
coat. He took the Kris dagger out of the victim and put it in his boot-sheath. He looked down at the slain, mutilated enemies. He was reminded of ancient battlefields, when man was still primitive. They didn't stand a chance...not then, not now. He kept walking, until he got to the park. He saw a man sitting on a bench.  
  
He was tall, wearing grey clothes with a dark coat. He looked to be about 35..he had wavy hair past his neck. The scar on his neck looked likke a zig-zag. He looked over at the visitor. "Josiah..I've been waiting."  
  
The boy nodded. "I know, Zophael. I arrived yesterday."  
  
The Spy of God stood up. "Progress?"  
  
"I have applied as a student at the school where the nephilim attends. I start tomorrow. I learned that he has friends..they are in my class. In time, I'll learn from them the location of the demon-spawn. And then, he will die."  
  
"Good, see that you do. Our master does not tolerate failure, as I'm sure you well know."  
  
"I will not fail. The nephilim will die, not me."  
  
"Glad to hear it. For your sake, I hope we kill him soon, before Gabriel is involved. I will leave now...give me an update by two days."  
  
"I will."  
  
Zophael then ran of, leaving the Angel of Innocence alone to himself.  



	12. Simon's Message

6:15pm  
  
DJ was in bed. He wasn't feeling too well, since his 'meeting' with that strange man. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep. But he couldn't. He tried it before, but he had a nightmare. He saw a battlefield, something about an old war. Bodies of soldiers lay all over the battlefield. He remembered that the armor was Asian, probably from one of the earlier Chinese dynasties. Or maybe it was Japanese, who knows. Men were also mutilated--hung on crosses, others had their heads on posts, while a few were merely burned in the carnage. It didn't take long for him to wake up, and he was glad he did. Yet something else was unusual..during this dream, he felt a certain pleasure at seeing the slain enemies. Like it was just a hobby, like a game of tennis or football. A sport! Gratification at seeing people burned and tortured. Diabolus found this very disturbing. True, he liked to fight..nothing he enjoyed more than a good street fight. He'd even kill if he had to. But he wouldn't go so far as to kill entire multitudes, thousands upon thousands of people, both guilty and innocent. That was barbaric! He felt that this wasn't like him...then it dawned on him. These feelings weren't even his, they belonged to someone else.   
  
He thought about this. **It all started when that man dressed in black touched me..he gave me something. Or 'someone'.** "Huh? Some ONE? Why did I think *that*? But could it be true?" Whatever it was, whatever he had in him now, it wasn't good. Of that much he was certain.  
  
6:30pm  
COLE'S HOUSE  
  
Cole reset the clothes-pins on his red blanket tent. He opened his   
knapsack, looking for the book. "Ah! Here it is." It was labeled, 'Hebrew Cabalist Writings'. He turned it to the chapter he was reading in the church, the one on Angelic Seals. The pictures were mostly artists' drawings, probably sketched during the Middle Ages. Cammiel, Raphael..he saw a picture that showed an angel attacking a demon. He looked at the bottom. It showed a trident marking, with a name under it. "Who's this? Hmm..'Uziel, Strength of God. Lower soldier angel, Lieutenant to the seraph or archangel   
Gabriel'. Gabriel?" He remembered the man he spoke to in church. Very   
spooky, yet Cole sensed he was also very powerful. At the time, he   
recalled seeing a crown-shaped mark on the neck. He looked through the pages, trying to find the matching symbol. "Oh, here." It showed a picture of an angel, wings spread out, thrusting a spear down into a dragon. Maybe the devil, who knows. He checked the caption under it. "Okay. It says, 'Gabriel'. What?!" He shivered. He then continued reading to himself. "Gabriel, meaning..'God Is My Strength'. Makes sense, the guy sure talked like a tough angel. And..'Angel of death, vengeance, revelation, annunciation. One of the highest ranking angels in religious lore.' Wow." Cole took a deep breath. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Surprised, he jumped up. "What?!" He turned around and saw a red-haired man wearing a brown coat. He had a short beard.   
  
Right now, he was crouched on the bedpost railing, with hands on his knees. He shouldn't be able to sit like that on a bar, but he was. "It's alright, Cole, don't be afraid. I've come with a message."  
  
"Who are you? You an angel too?"  
  
"Yes. My name is Simon."  
  
"What do you want?" He was still a little unsure about this visitor. It's not every night you see a strange man appear in your room, especially if you didn't even hear him come in.  
  
"Relax, dear child." He waved his fingers across Cole's   
eyes. "Shhhh...it's alright, I'm one of the good guys."  
  
Cole suddenly felt very calm now. He sat back down, mysteriously at peace..at least a little. "Okay. What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I spoke to your friend. Malcolm?"  
  
"Dr. Crowe? You've met him?"  
  
"Yes." He jumped off the rail. "He's *here*, Cole. And he has come   
to help you, to guide you. Listen to him. He has much to tell you.   
About the future, eternal consequences..and the war between us."  
  
"War? You angels are fighting?"  
  
"Yes. I don't like it, but it's the way things are. Malcolm will tell you more. I need to assure you that when he tells you, you will not fear. You..all humans..have a part in the Plan."  
  
"Destiny, you mean?"  
  
"Right. You must have talked with Cadmiel."  
  
"I did, in church. And someone else. I think it was Gabriel."  
  
Simon stiffened. "What? Gabriel?"  
  
"Yes, he wears leather pants with a white shirt, right? Black coat?"  
  
"That's him! What did he say? Did he harm you in any way?"  
  
"No. He just said to stay away from DJ..Diabolus. Away from Tommy, since he knows Diabolus. Why? WHO is this kid?"  
  
"Gabriel was right. You should stay away from it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Diabolus is a nephilim."  
  
"Nephilim? What's that?"  
  
"A hybrid mix of two species. Please don't ask me more, the less you know about them, the better. Find the answers with Malcolm Crowe. So, be prepared for what he will tell you. Do not lose faith, you'll NEED it to survive. If you are confronted by Gabriel..RUN! Do not fight him, it's like going against a tornado or a hurricane."  
  
"Okay. I'll remember that."  
  
"Good."  
  
"When weill I see Malcolm?"  
  
"Soon. He just arrived here. It won't be long. Goodbye, Cole. Be well." He opened the window and jumped out.   
  
Cole shut the window after Simon left. Thgen he closed the book and sighed. "Malcolm..tomorrow. Please, I need to talk to you soon." He couldn't wait to meet his friend agian. He had so many questions that needed answers.  



	13. More Revelation

7:05pm  
MALCOLM'S HOUSE  
  
Malcolm Crowe was walking up the front steps, when he saw Simon   
sitting on one of the fence. "Oh..hi. Simon? I didn't think I'd see you again so soon."   
  
Simon jumped off and walked up to him. "I saw Cole."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"I just got finished talking with him. Hopefully, he'll be ready when you tell him the truth."  
  
Malcolm sighed, "I sure hope so.."  
  
"He has already met Gabriel."  
  
"What?! You mean, the archangel who started this war?"  
  
"Yes. Don't worry, Cole wasn't hurt. Gabriel just warened him to stay away from DJ, a nephilim who goes to his school. He was right, however. These creatures are very dangerous to be around."  
  
"Nephilim..Latin word, right? What IS a nephilim, exactly?"  
  
"A child born of an angel and a human woman. A child with the free will of a man, but the power of an angel. There are many legends of them in ancient history, mostly before The Flood."  
  
"Flood. You mean, like Naoh."  
  
"Right. I gave you something to read. In your room, you will find an old Bible..my copy. It was written in Latin during the Second or Third Century. I left it on your table down there."  
  
"It's in *Latin*?" He joked, "Sorry, I usually do better with English."  
  
"Good, you still have your sense of humor. You'll need it."  
  
"Okay, but seriously. Why do I need an old Bible? I already have   
one, complete with maps and Concordance..perfect for research."  
  
"This is unique. Most of us carry them. It contains an omitted chapter of the last book."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"The 23rd Chapter of Revelation."  
  
"Right, so..huh? Wait a damn minute, now. There's originally twenty-TWO chapters!"  
  
"Right, but the extra one will be very useful to you. It tells about this war, containing several prophecies of what will happen..use it. When I was in your basement, I noticed you had a Latin-English dictionary. You can use it to compare notes..it'll help you translate the chapter into English, so you can understand. Since you're a ghost, you can't move it out of the room. You must somehow get Cole to come over and get it."  
  
"Okay. I'll go in and get to work on it."  
  
"Great. I wish ypou well, Malcolm. I truly hope Cole wil survive this ordeal..but he must. I believe he is part of one of the prophecies in that Book." He started to the street, leaving Malcolm to himself.  
  
Malcolm walked up to the door and passed through.  
  
7:15pm  
  
Malcolm was now in his basement. He found the Bible. It was very old, worn by age. Yet for a nearly 2,000 year-old book, it was in very good condition. On the back cover, there was an engraving: a symbol, a circle with two prongs coming out of oposite ends. "Hmm..this must be angelic script. Maybe Simon's." He flipped through the pages. Yes, it was definitely Latin, written in ink. There were also pictures..it was definitely Second Century. Malcolm recognized some paintings that were very similar to other works of art from that era. He turned to the last chapter of Revelation. "Alright, then. Let's see what this aays here, uh..'Ac illuc weras angelas no recipiro el oriens en humanitus super sibimet..en juxta Lucien, rebellio.. adversaus acies fidelis'..ah, forget it!" He opened his Latin dictionary and flipped opened his notepad. "I'm just going to translate what I see, word for word."   
  
He took his pen and began writing English, as he translated each word. In about fifteen or twenty minutes, he had a paragraph. He held the pad up and read it out loud. "Well, I got through the first couple lines. Let's see what I got here. 'And there were angels who could not accept the lifting of man above them, and like Lucifer, rebelled against the armies of the loyal archangel Michael'." He shuddered as he read the last part of the line. "..'And there arose a second war in Heaven'. That's creepy." He leaned back, setting the notepad on his lap, already fatigued. "Oh, boy. And I just *started*. Cole, I hope you're ready for this too." He looked back at the Bible. "Alright. We know at least how it was started. Gabriel got jealous, started this war, others followed. They fought the loyal ones. All over again, just like with Lucifer. But why isn't Gabe cast out like the Devil was? Am I missing something her? I don't know. Hmm..maybe different goals? Interesting, yes. Lucifer wanted to rule it all, while Gabe just wants it to be like it was before WE came. Different reasons. Different results." He shook his head. "Maybe he needs therapy. Oh well. Now, I just got to finish the rest of this book. I should at least finish half the chapter by midnight. There just better be an answer in here somewhere."  



	14. Angels Among Us

8:39am  
ST. ANTHONY'S ACADEMY  
  
Gabriel was sitting on the roof of St. Anthony's Academy. He saw   
children walking into the school. As the last group walked through the doors, he noticed Josiah approaching the building.   
  
Josiah opened the door. It was almost time for school, about a half hour was left. He walked inside, letting the doors swing shut behind him.  
  
It was time to find out what the cherub was doing here. Checking to make sure no one was looking, Gabriel jumped off, landing on the cement below. He walked into the school entrance.   
  
Cole crossed the street, making his way to the school. Then, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around.  
  
It was Malcolm. "Hi, Cole. It's been a while."  
  
Cole yelled, "Dr. Crowe! You're here."  
  
"Yeah. I finally came back."  
  
"So, why are you here?"  
  
"There's something I need to tell you. Something very important."  
  
"Oh..Simon said it had something to do with angels, the future, and   
fighting in Heaven."  
  
"That's right. There are angels fighting over us. When God gave us a soul, some angels got jealous and strarted this civil war, led by the archangel Gabriel. He planned to wipe humans out, to make it like it was before man was created. But they must first battle other angels who were loyal."  
  
"So, Gabriel is the leader of the Rebel army?"  
  
"Right. Michael is with the Loyal angels..they're hiding out in Eden."  
  
"Huh? Eden..like the Garden?"  
  
"Acording to this book Simon gave me, it's called 'Mercazerio'. I   
checked on different languages. I found out that Eden is in a vacant,   
abandoned section of an American city."  
  
"What?"  
  
Malcolm chuckled, "I know, it sounds a little farfetched. But it's true."  
  
"So..what's this old book?"  
  
"A Second Century Bible. It has prophecies about the second war,   
some stuff I read might help us out a little. It speaks of the Rebels   
looking for a dark soul, what will happen if Gabriel wins.."  
  
"What happens?"  
  
"Oh, I think it was like..'Ash from a burning Heaven will cover the earth'. Oh, there's something else I forgot to tell you. No one is in Heaven."  
  
"What do you mean, no one?"  
  
"Nobody. As long as this war is going on, no soul can meet its Creator. I learned that three choices are available: One, they stay in their bodies, lying still in the maggot-infested earth. Two, they go to Purgatory, where they wait for the war to end. That's where I went to after we said goodbye."   
  
"And..what's the third?"  
  
"The worst fate of all. They somehow find--or lose, as the case may   
be--their way to Lucifer, to Hell."  
  
"Hey, speaking of the Devil, what's his part in all this?"  
  
"He doesn't have a part at all. He might be a bit jealous, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of what will happen if Gabe wins. If Michael's side succeeds, everything is put right again. But if the Rebels prevail, Heaven will open and..become a second Hell. I imagine Lucifer wouldn't be too happy about *that*."   
  
"Did this book show you anything else?"  
  
"Yes, it spoke of a final confrontation, the coming of an unlikely savior.. this man will fight an unknown enemy, thereby winning the war. But so far, no side is winning, it's at a stalemate."  
  
"Who is this hero?"  
  
"It doesn't give a name. But it says that he will be a nephilim."  
  
"Nephilim..I heard that word before."   
  
"It's a different race. It has two..part human and angel. Free will of a mortal, power of an angel."  
  
"Oh...someone told me that a nephilim goes to school here, a kid named DJ. Diabolus, actually."  
  
Malcolm arched an eyebrow. "Hmm. Diabolus, huh? Wait, that's Latin. Let me think...ah. Derived from the root word 'Diablo'."  
  
"Diablo, huh? isn't that Spanish?"  
  
"Yeah, it means..'The Devil'."  
  
"So, it could be the son of Lucifer?"  
  
"Possible. Then again, it could be any Fallen angel of his. It's hard to tell at this point."  
  
"Maybe..I think there's a way."  
  
"Really? How's that?"  
  
"I was reading this book on angel legends and Hebrew cabalist stuff. Each angel has a marking on their neck, a symbol. Angelic script."  
  
"Oh, that's very interesting. I need your help with something. I can't take this ancient Bible out of my house, since I'm a ghost. It's written in Latin, so I translated some of it to my notes. What I need is for you to come to my house and get them both. They're in my basement."  
  
"Ok..your house is in Center City, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I'm listed. You may need to give a convincing story to my wife, Anna. Keep trying until she lets you come in. She's a nice lady, I'm sure she'll understand if you explain it right."   
  
"Okay."  
  
"Who told you about the nephilim?"  
  
"Someone I saw in church. Gabriel.."  
  
"Gabriel?! The Angel of Death?" This was bad news.  
  
"Yes. He didn't hurt me or anything, he just gave me a warning to be careful."  
  
"Oh. Well, just to be safe, it would be wise to avoid any contact with him, and also stay away from DJ. At least for now. I haven't gathered all the data from that Bible yet, there's still more for me to translate."  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you after school."  
  
"But not for pretend, for *real*. See you after school."  
  
Cole laughed. "Okay, Dr. Crowe. See you later.." Then Cole went to   
the doors and walked inside the school.   
  
  
Josiah walked through the hallway, making his way to the end. He passed by two kids, Tommy and Darren. Josiah stopped three feet away from them.  
  
Tommy looked at the kid in white. Now, this was a weird sight. Some   
student dressed all in white, with a trench coat to match? "Yeah? What do you want, *kid*?"  
  
Josiah said, "I seek the room of Mr. Cunningham. Where is it?"  
  
Darren pointed at the end of the hall. "The last door. Are you new here?"  
  
The angel looked over at Darren now. "Yes. Today."  
  
Tommy said, "Hey, where's your uniform?"  
  
Josiah asked, "What?"  
  
Tommy gestured at his jacket and tie. "Yeah, this. Everybody wears these here, it's the rule."  
  
"I make my own rules."  
  
"*What*? You can't start your first day without a uniform. You know..red jacket, tie, white shirt, slacks..a green jacket?"  
  
"Well, now. That's too bad." He pointed at his white clothes. "THIS is my uniform. I wear what I wish and go wherever I desire."  
  
Tommy snickered. Who did this kid think he was? He wouldn't last long in this school with that attitude. "Okay..I hope you don't get in trouble. It would be a shame if they found out." He added in a sarcastic tone, "I just hope it doesn't accidentally slip out..oh no!" He jokingly covered his mouth for emphasis.  
  
Josiah stepped closer and looked into his eyes with a deadly calm. "I would not do *that* if I were you. You will NOT speak of this. Shh!" He waved his right hand in front of Tommy's face. Then he walked to the empty room, going inside.  
  
Tommy stepped back and looked at Darren. "Uh..uh..what was I saying?" He was a little confused.  
  
Darren said, "That kid, remember? You made a little joke about his clothes."  
  
"Huh? Oh! The boy in that white suit? Hmm..he looked cool, I guess."  
  
"But that's not the uniform!"  
  
"Aww, that's alright..they might be able to bend the rules a little."  
  
"*What*?" Something wasn't right here. "Hold on, now. Just a minute ago, you would've tattled on him."  
  
"I would have? You sure? Oh. Well, too late."  
  
Then, Darren saw a tall man walking in their direction. "Hey, Tommy. Check it out."  
  
"Okay..gee, he looks serious." They saw that the man walked quickly   
towards them. He wore a dark coat and leather pants, with a white shirt. He carried a trumpet in his hand.  
  
Gabriel smiled, "Hi, kids. Did you see a small boy here? About four to five feet high, wearing white?"  
  
Tommy said, "Sure. He's down at the end, in Cunningham's room."  
  
Gabriel continued walking.  
  
  
Josiah was in the classroom, sitting perched on the teachers desk:   
hunched down, with hands folded. He sniffed. An angel was approaching. He looked towards the door and saw Gabriel walk in.  
  
The seraph said, "Josiah. Long time."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So..what brings you here?"  
  
"The same thing that brings all of us here. The war. I'm taking care of business for you."  
  
"I know that. And it's good to know you're ready to serve my purpose..thanks. But you see..I didn't call for you. *That*..is unusual. What are you planning?"  
  
"To kill the nephilim. Diabolus."  
  
"Oh. Good. Do you know what class he is in?"  
  
"Not yet. But I will. His friends will soon tell me. Then I will slay him."  
  
"We'll see. If you fail, I'll be sure to finish the job."  
  
"You won't have to, because he'll die by *my* hand."  
  
"So! That is the only reason you're here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great. Well, Josiah..it's good to see initiative in my soldiers. Keep at it." Then, he turned around and walked out.  
  
After ten minutes, all the kids started piling into the room, taking their seats. Tommy and Darren came in last, followed by Cole. When Darren sat down, he looked at Josiah curiously. Something odd about a kid sitting on a teacher's desk.   
  
Josiah picked up the student roster sheet. He saw that his name wasn't on it. So he grabbed a pencil and wrote it in.  
  
Just then, Stanley Cunningham walked in. He saw a boy squatted on his desk. He almost dropped his briefcase. "You. WHAT are you doing on my desk?"  
  
Josiah smiled mischievously. "Oh. I'm new here.."  
  
Mr. Cunningham shouted, "Get off! And take a seat."  
  
"Sure." He jumped off. "Where at?"  
  
"Uh..right there. Beside Cole, that seat is empty. Oh, you should also have a uniform. School policy."  
  
Tommy laughed silently, trying not to make a sound. He suddenly   
remembered what happened in the hall.  
  
The kid walked up to the teacher. "It's okay.." He put his hand on the teacher's shoulder. "That isn't necessary," he said, looking deep into Stanley's eyes, "I do not *need* a uniform. What I wear now is sufficient. Understood?"  
  
Stanley found it almost impossible to look away. He found himself   
agreeing with the boy. "Yes..yes, alright. Your suit should do just fine."  
  
Josiah backed up. "Wonderful. By the way, my name is Joe."  
  
Stanley blinked, set free from the trance. "Oh..oh, hi. Well, Joe, you can take your seat now. Nice suit."  
  
"Thanks." He walked to the back, sitting in the desk to Cole's left. He looked over at Cole and winked.  
  
Cole whispered, "How did you *do* that?"  
  
Tommy, who's desk was in front of Cole's, turnned to face Josiah. "Yeah, that trick with the teacher. How? I'd like to do that."  
  
Josiah smirked, "Nope. Trade secret. Besides, if I told you, you wouldn't understand anyway."  
  
Tommy noticed a mark on the boy's neck. "How did you get that..   
knife-fight?"  
  
Josiah laughed, "No. Something my..'father' gave me when I was younger. Besides, if it was a fight, the opponent wouldn't be living for very long..if you get my meaning."  
  
"Oh..okay." Something asbout Josiah's tone was unnerving. He turned back around, oppening his small legal pad. He took a pencil and scribbled the script marking on the paper. Then it occured to him. DJ had a scar too, a 'U'-shape. And that man in the hallway, he also had a brand: an old crown. He drew those as well and then put the pad inside his coat pocket.  
  
Stanley announced, "Okay, class..quiet now. We're going to start reading. Take out your history books.."  
  
As they followed his instructions, Cole noticed Tommy had been doodling something. He couldn't tell what he was drawing, but he had a pretty good idea. Cole made a mental note to ask him about it later.   



	15. Tracking

9:05am   
  
Gabriel noticed something interesting. He felt there were many souls here, ghosts. He even saw a few. But as he walked through the third floor, he smelt something bad. Like sulphur. "Ahh..yes, a dark soul." It was faint, but he caught some of the stench. He walked to the third dor on the left. As he got closer to the room, the smell was more intense. He opened the door.  
  
The teacher, a young woman, looked over at him. She was writing   
something on the blackboard. "Yes? Can I help you.."  
  
Gabriel smiled, "No. Not you." He looked around the room..then he   
found it. The nephilim. He walked to his desk.  
  
Diabolus looked up from his book. "Yeah? Looking for something?"  
  
Gabriel sniffed at him, crouching beside him. "Found it. So..been feeling sick lately, not up to par with your normal self? I imagine the dreams are quite detailed. Hmm?"  
  
The boy said, "What? How did you know?"  
  
"I have ways. We will meet again." Then he stood up. He headed for the door. Yes, he was certain now. The half-angel had a dark soul within him. But he couldn't take it without killing him, and that would cause a scene. Too many people.  
  
The teacher asked sternly, "Hey! *What* was that about? Are you his father?"  
  
Gabriel chuckled. "No..definitely *not*. You wouldn't want to meet his father." Then he walked out and shut the door. He continued walking to the end of the hall. He opened the window and jumped out. On the ground now, he went across the street and turned around, facing the school. All he had to do was wait.   
  
10:31am  
EDEN  
  
It looked worse than Los Angeles. Smog was everywhere, the pipes   
brewed smoke pollutants. Very dark. It was an environmentalist's worst nightmare. The buildings were empty. The only people present were those in the construction area, men in black sitting on the girders.   
  
Simon walked up to the long gate. He saw the sentry. "Gemayel..I'm   
back."  
  
The other angel unhitched the latch. The gate creaked open with a rusty sound. "Michael is expecting you. Go."  
  
As Simon walked past him, he saw Gemayel close the iron gate and   
lock it again. Simon made his way to the top of the steel structure,   
finally arriving ten stories up. He walked to the doorway and entered.  
  
A man in a grey coat sat in a chair. He was strongly built, with grey patches in his hair. He appeared to be a man in his early forties. There were many railings above. Lit candles were lined up on all of them, too many to count.  
  
Simon bowed gracefully. "Michael, I have returned."  
  
Michael nodded. "Yes. How is progress?"  
  
"I've spoke with the boy, Cole. And Malcolm. I belkieve they   
talked this mornong."  
  
"Good. We know that Gabriel is there, to kill the nephilim. He's blinded by his jealousy, he can't see that Diabolus isn't the one. The nephilim to be chosen will be one of our kind, of an angel loyal to God. NOT a child of the Fallen ones. Yet, Cole will be in danger for what he knows. I want you to talk to Midael. Tell him to go to Phiiadelphia, take two of his troops with him. He is to protect Cole from the Rebels. He is also part of this..it was predestined that he be a..messenger for the souls of mankind. He is to guide them..also, he can help us learn of something that I am suspicious of. I sense another angel, attempting to destroy all realms. It's not Lucifer, of   
that I am certain. Go. Find Midael."  
  
"Yes." Simon walked out of the sanctuary.  
  
Michael took a candle and held his hand over the wick...it immediately lit up. He placed the candle on a rail. He sighed. "Soon, Cole..soon you will understand what you are to do. But will you be ready?" 


	16. Sent by Michael

1:45pm  
PHILADELPHIA, PA  
  
Midael stood on the skyscraper. He was dressed in all-black. Leather pants, boots, trench coat, turtleneck shirt. He also had biker gloves. He was tall, well-built, his jet-black hair held back in a pony-tail.   
  
Two others were beside him, dressed alike, except they had blue trench coats. They were also different nationalities: One was black--the other appeared to be Indian. The Indian said, "Captain, we're here now. What is your will?"  
  
Midael looked over the city. "There." He pointed at a small section, a lowly populated area. "St. Anthony's Academy, formerly a courthouse. A place of many dark secrets. That is where our quarry is, Cole Sear. Your duty is to observe, protect him--with your lives, if necessary.."  
  
The black angel said, "Does he know of our arrival?"  
  
Midael shook his head. "No, Zurghas. And we should not tell him, it may scare him off. Let him find out."   
  
The Indian, Matthaus, nodded. "Yes. That's the best way."  
  
Midael commanded, "Go now. Go to the school. Watch him, follow him.   
Slay any who threaten his safety."  
  
The soldiers said in unison, "Yes, Captain." They opened their coats--which then became wings--and jumped off, flying to their   
destination.   
  
Watching them leave, Midael sighed. "And pray to our God that you don't fail..." 


	17. Close Call

3:06pm  
ST. ANTHONY'S ACADEMY  
  
The bell rang. Kids were piling out of their rooms, going for the exits. Tommy, Darren, and a few of their friends made their way down the stairs. They saw Diabolus walking towards tyhem. Darren called out, "Hey! DJ, over here."  
  
The nephilim walked up tio thgem. He appeared to be a little slow, weak in a way. "Yeah. Ready to go to the field?"  
  
Tommy nodded. "Yes. Yet's get out of here."   
  
DJ turned to the door. He smelt something, but didn't know what. His instincts told him that he should not go out this way. "Wait..someone is out there."  
  
Tommy laughed, "Well, duh! The kids that are going, that's who. Come on.." He opened the door.  
  
Outside, Gabriel was still standing in front of the school. He had been in the same position for six hours, never wavering. He sensed Diabolus. He looked and saw one of the mmhumans come out, holding the door, open. Tommy, the kid he spoke to earlier.   
  
Darren saw the strange man. "Hey, Tommy. There's that guy again. Remember? He ws here this morning to look for Joe., that weird kid in   
white."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gabriel sasw Dizbolus, in the doorway. He waved for the nephilim to   
come out. "Come, DJ..can't hide *forever*.."  
  
"That's it. I can't do this, not now." DJ felt an unnatural sense of danger around the man. He turned the other way and bolted.  
  
Josiah, who followed them down the stairway, watched the scene.   
"Dammit, Gabriel. I have this covered.."  
  
Tommy looked back, seeing DJ run off. When he turned back to the   
doorway, he saw the man walking towards them swiftly. Somehow, DJ was right. There WAS something odd about the tall man, he just couldn't   
figure out why. "Uh..Darren. Let's go after DJ. We can go out the back way."  
  
"Okay." He followed his friend after DJ.  
  
Gabriel entered the school. He looked to his left and noticed Josiah. "You, follow the talking monkeys. See where they go. If I lose trace, they might meet DJ wherever they're headed.   
  
  
Tommy and Darren walked out the back doors. Looking behind, they   
saw Gabriel. They ran faster, catching up to Diabolus. Darren said, "Hey, DJ. Let's go..."  
  
Then, a car pulled up.  
  
Tommy said, "Mom? What are you doing here?"  
  
The lady replied, "nothing, just had to come here for a PTA meeting. Thought I'd come early."  
  
"Oh.." Tommy looked back. "Uh, Mom, can you take us? We're going to   
the baseball field."  
  
She asked, "Why? Something wrong?"  
  
Tommy said, "Not really, some guy is after our friend here."  
  
She nodded. "Well..sure. Get in."  
  
In a flash, they opened the doors to the van and got in.   
  
Mrs. Tammasimo sped off.  
  
Gabriel just walked out to the lot. He sniffed. "Ahh.." He looked for the scenrt, discovering that DJ was getting away in the car. He turned to josiah. "Too late. I'll try again tomorrow."  
  
Josiah, who was a little red in the fgace, fumed, "I TOLD you I got it! I have it under control."  
  
The archangel smirked. "Hmm. Sure you did."  
  
"I did! You know, just because I'm a cerubim, and not a seraph, doesn't mean I'm incompetent. Youi may have forgotten, but I *have* killed before."  
  
"I know. But there's something amiss. Something I need to inform you, if you don't know it already."  
  
He calmed down a bit. "Alright..what is it?"  
  
"Well, he has a dark soul in him. I need it to turn the tide of this war in our favor."  
  
"Oh..well, I sensed something. I smelt sulphur. But isn't that because he's Lucifer's son?"  
  
"Yes. But it is stronger now. Because there are TWO dark souls: DJ   
and...someone else, who was dead a long time. But it's too late now. We must prepare to attack him again."  
  
"I can find him. I have the appearance of a child. Therefore, his friends will be more eager to talk to me than you."  
  
"Sure. Then, go to his friends. See what they know."  
  
"Alright." He turned and went back inside.  
  
Gabriel jumped on top of a vacant truck. He squatted..and vaulted   
upwards, landing on the roof of the school. 


	18. Josiah and Diabolus

3:15pm  
  
There was very little time left. Josiah walked to the classrooms on the second floor. Sniffing the air, he was trying to smell sulphur. Oh. It came from room 423. He walked in. Yes, this was definitely DJ's class.   
  
Students were leaving the rom, only about two or three remained. They were getting their books together.  
  
The teacher asked, "Excuse me. Can I help you?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes. I'm Joe, I'm looking for a friend, but I missed him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Diabolus..uh, DJ."  
  
"Oh, okay. He's a good student, very smart. But he usually keeps to   
himself. I heard that he plays baseball with other students here."   
  
"Where at?"  
  
"I don't know, some stadium."  
  
"Oh."  
  
One of the tall students, who was getting up to leave, turned to Josiah. He asked, "You're going to play with them today?"  
  
The angel replied, "Well, I *was*. I was supposed to meet him, but some stranger took off after him and his frieds. Darren, Pete, Tommy.."  
  
"Oh, we know Tommy. He's a celebrity here. Played in a cough syrup   
commercial."  
  
"I didn't see it."  
  
"Well..they always go to Floydd Stadium."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"About three or four blocks from here. East, on Parks Drive."  
  
"Oh..thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
He turned for the door.  
  
The teacher asked, "Wait. Is he okay? DJ seems a bit ill lately."  
  
Josiah shook his head. "No. He's fine. Everything is going to be fine from now on. Good day." He then ran out of the room.  
  
3:48pm  
FLOYDD STADIUM  
  
Josiah stood at the top of the roof that overhung on the bleachers. It was about four stories high. He looked down. He saw the boys playing. Darren, Tommy, Paul, Matt, Pete..and DJ. He took one of his sickles from the coat, arching his arm back, ready to throw..   
  
Tommy was at bat. He stood by the fence, holding the bat in a ready   
position.  
  
DJ was pitching. As Tommy was ready to swing, DJ threw the ball.  
  
But before Tommy could swing at it, a gleaming, silver sickle stabbed through the softball, shooting through the fence, pinning it to the wall. "Whoa! What the *Hell*?"  
  
The ball was obviously beyond repair, in threads, as the blade went clean through. The blade was at least two inches into the brick wall.  
  
Tommy and the others looked up, trying to see who threw it.  
  
Diabolus looked up, he smelt another presence. He pointed at the kid in white. "There! That punk up there."  
  
Darren said, "Yeah! Joe. He's in our class. Uh-oh, look out!" They saw him raise another sickle..  
  
Josiah threw the sceond weapon. "Die, hellspawn!"  
  
The blade spun at blinding speed, careening towards the kids.  
  
DJ pushed them away. "GO! Go, get out of the way!! *Move*!"  
  
They started to run.  
  
Too late, the knife was embedded in DJ's thigh. "Argghhh!!!" He screamed out in pain, falling to the ground. He slowly got up, trying to pull it out. "Ughhh..arrgggg..ohh! Oh, *damn*!!" It finally came out, blood on the silver metal. He dropped the sickle and clutched his leg in pain. Yet it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He was still standing.  
  
They stopped running. Darren said, "Hey, how can he throw that from   
way up there, that kid--"  
  
DJ interrupted, "Sorry, but that is no *kid*.."  
  
Paul stared up at the angel. "What is he doing NOW?"  
  
DJ knew somehow, couldn't explain why. "He's coming. He's coming for me."  
  
Josiah scowled. "Damn. Well, long distance attacks failed. Time for   
something up close and personal." He knelt by the edge, then jumped out. He descended quickly, landing unfazed on the grass. He began walking towards the boys.   
  
Tommy and Darren stared openmouthed. How could anyone survive that   
fall?  
  
DJ said, "Get him! NOW!"  
  
They realized it was now or never. This kid was a killer. Paul ran at him.  
  
Before the boy could get two feet, Josiah put his hand out, sending a bright flash.  
  
Paul, covering his eyes, fell on his back.  
  
But Tommy had a bat. He swung hard, connecting with Josiah's ribs.  
  
Josiah fell, but quickly rose back. Too late. He was bombarded with   
three bats, fists, and feet, forced to the ground. Time for drastic measures. He glowed with a blinding light, as he grabbed Tommy's bat in midstrike. "Enough of this!" He grabbed it and broke it in two. He then stood up, holding his arms out. After sending a few sparks out, he went wild. Unleashing a series of throws, kicks, and hand strikes.   
  
They were all down, weakened by the attack. DJ ran over and punched   
him in the face. Then he knee-kicked him in the stomach. "You piece of shit!" He kicked him again. "Punk-ass motherfucker!"  
  
Josiah reeled back with the punches. He took out a knife, stabbing at DJ.  
  
The nephilim grabbed his arm and made Joe stab himself in the side.  
  
"Ahhh!!" He yelled in pain. He pulled it out and put it back in his coat. Holding his ribs, he kicked the youith in the crotch.  
  
"Oof!" DJ doubled over, clutching himself. "I think you WANT an ass-  
kicking." He grabbed him by the coat, pulled him close, then made an   
elbow strike to the ribs. He continued to punch him in face four times, then made a few kicks to the legs.   
  
Josiah wasn't doing too well. In desperation, he placed his palms over his head, squezzing DJ's skull.  
  
DJ felt pressure on his head, like he was about to be crushed. Then, he saw something, somethinfg very odd. he felt as if he was in another place..  
  
  
[He was in a desert.   
  
There was a mountain of bodies. Standing on top was a young man,  
pale skinned, with long blond hair. He wore all-white. He spread  
his arms out.  
  
Diabolus gasped, "I've seen you before, in dreams. Who are you?!"  
  
The man smiled evilly. "I am your demise, nephilim. But you may  
call me Pyriel. You're dying..and soon, I will have you." He  
gestured at the moaning bodies. "See these pathetic creatures  
under me? Your kind. Soon, you will join them. Very soon."  
  
"No..can't be."  
  
"It can..and it *is*!" He reached out his hand towards DJ..]  
  
  
"No!" DJ grabbed Josiah's hands, removing them. It was obvoius that   
he couldn't win here. His friends were beaten, they aren't used to fighting. And no matter how many times he fought back, the younger boy just kept returning with another tactic. He side-kicked Josiah in the ribs, at his wound. Then he took off, to the road.  
  
"Can't hide, Diabolus!" He took off after his target.   
  
The boys were starting to get up. Darren pointed at the fighters, "Hey, check this out, Tommy."  
  
His friend looked at the scene. Joe and DJ were running away. "Come on, let's go help him." Tommy lad them to the sidewalk, but not soon enough.  
  
DJ was already across the stret, missing several oncoming cars. He waved for Josiah. "Come on, you little shit! Come on, little Joey, let's see what you got!!"  
  
"That's it. I'm gonna *enjoy* killing you.."   
  
Tommy held his hand back, signaling to his friends. "Wait. I think I know what he's doing."  
  
Angered by his enemy's insult, Josiah ran out into the street, after DJ. He heard horns blaring. Before he resched the end, he was hit by a 4x4 truck. Bash! He went up into the air, but when he fell down, he was hit by a semi coming from the other direction. Hit again, he was vaulted back to the field, near the boys. He groaned in pain.  
  
DJ kept walking.  
  
Tommy looked down. "Uh, guys? We should call the police. There's   
been an accident, I think he's dead. He'd have to be, after that accident." He went back to the wall, to where the baseball was. He tugged at the blade's handle, wrestling to retrieve it. "Come on..go!" Finally, he got it. He saw a deep gash into the wall. Putting the sickle into his backpack, he ran back to his friends. "Let's go."  
  
Looking both ways, they crossed the street. They took one last look.  
Darren said, "Oh God. Look."  
  
Matt, a heavyset kid, asked, "Huh, what?"  
  
Josiah slowly rose to his feet, still weak. He decided to start again tomorrow. Witha snap of his fingers, he vanished.  
  
Darren looked, trying to comprehend what happened. Cars were flying   
past in both directions. "Hmm..I don't know, I thought I saw something. Never mind. It's just that, he's not there anymore."  
  
Tommy looked back. "What?" Darren was right. Josiah was nowhere to   
be found. "Alright, I guess we can forget about the cops."  
  
They caught up with DJ. Paul asked, "Hey, DJ. you alright?"  
  
The nephilim replied, "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Paul said, "Well, you got stabbed throgh your leg. It's amazing how you can still walk after a wound like that."  
  
DJ smiled, "Oh..I'm a fast healer." 


	19. Talking to Malcolm

6:18pm  
CENTER CITY, PA  
  
Cole got off the bus. He started walking through the residential   
neighborhoods, glancing at the paper in his hand. "Hmm..okay. Where   
is it, Malcolm?" He found the street. "Oh." Walking to the end, he saw it. Malcolm's house. He walked up to the front door and knocked.  
  
After a couple minutes, the door opened. A yuoung women..slender, short black hair. It must be Malcolm's wife. She looked down and saw a little boy. "Yes? Can I help you?"  
  
He smiled a little. "Hi. Are you..Anna Crowe? Malcolm's wife."  
  
"Uh..yes. Yes, I am." She shuddered, wondering how he knew. "So, what do you want?"  
  
"I'm Cole..Cole Sear."  
  
"Oh.." The name sounded familiar. Maybe someone from her husband's   
past. She just hoped the boy wasn't as crazy as Vincent. "You..you knew Malcolm? Werer you his patient?"  
  
"Yes, for a week or two."  
  
Of course! Now she remembered. He was supposed to meet with him.  
"Wait. he was scheduled for you last year. He died."  
  
"I know. He's alright now."  
  
"Huh? You spoke with him..how could you if he died?"  
  
"I have a gift. I talked with him. He said he loved you, but didn't know how to tell you."  
  
This was getting ridiculous. here was a kid that seemed to know stuff about her personal life. "Hold on, *stop*. Who are you, really? Did one of the neighborhood kids put you up to this? If they did, you better go now. I am *not* in the mood for practical jokes!"  
  
"I said before, I'm Cole. I *did* talk with him. I'm alone. He told me things. He got an award from the Mayor. He talks like Dr. Seuss when he drinks. If you still don't believe me, then..Malcolm waited til you were sleeping to speak to you. He said he loved you. And he said something else, like--'You were never second'."  
  
She covered her mouth, trying to hold back her tears. That's exactly what she heard in a dream. "Oh..Oh my God. How do you know this?"  
  
"He told me. I couldn't have known this from anyone but him."  
  
"Hmmm..right. That makes sense."  
  
"Is it okay if I come in? I think I can explain."  
  
"Sure..go ahead." Wiping her eyes, she lead him inside and shut the door.   
  
He sat down on the couch.   
  
She sat in a chair next to him. So..what is this? How do you know this, how did he talk with you?"  
  
"I should start from the beginning. Now, this is a secret. Whatever I tell you, you can't repeat to anyone, they'd think I was a freak."  
  
"Fine. I can keep a secret."  
  
"Okay. Ever since I can remember, I've seen people..dead people. Ghosts. I see them everywhere. Most of them don't know they died yet, so they can't see each other. I was always scared of them, I didn't know what they wanted. Then, I met Malcolm. He told me how to get them to go away..talk to them, help them. When they complete..unfinished business, they go."  
  
"And Malcolm was a ghost?"  
  
"Yes. He was nicer than the others. Very funny.."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, he does have a sense of humor."  
  
He looked around the room. "I think he's here now. Maybe in the basement."  
  
"What? Here, now?"   
  
"Yeah, I saw him this morning."  
  
"But..didn't he go to Heaven or somewhere in the Other Side. I thought his work was finished when he said goodbye to me."  
  
"He did. But he's back now."  
  
"Why, what for?"  
  
"To tell me what's wrong. Something is going on up there. A war."  
  
"Huh? you mean..a war in Heaven?"  
  
"A second war."  
  
"*Second*? That doesn't make much sense here, I heard only of one. I was taught in Sunday school that Luicifer fell, he and God's angels fought..he was cast down and became the Devil."  
  
"The second war is over *us* now. Gabriel got jealous and started this one. He wants to wipe us out, but he has to beat Michael's loyal army."  
  
"So, what about all the good people up there?"  
  
"They're in Purgatory. That's where all the ones I help go to. That's not right, they should be in Paradise."  
  
"This..this is far out there. I never heard of this. But if Malcolm said it, it must be true."  
  
"He sent me here."  
  
"He did? What for?"  
  
"To get a book from his basement. Can you help me get it?"  
  
"Sure. Follow me." She got up and went to a door in the hallway.   
  
Cole followed her closely. He saw her put the key in and turn the red knob.  
  
"Here." She took him to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
He saw Malcolm. "Dr. Crowe?"  
  
Malcolm turned in his chair. "Cole? And *Anna*?"  
  
Anna saw the chair move. "Whoa. Cole, is it him. He's here?"   
  
Cole nodded. "Yes."  
  
Anna looked in Malcolm's direction. "Well..he told me of you. Thanks. Well, I'll let you two talk now. It was good to know that I wasn't dreaming. Malcolm..I know I was never second." Then she walked up the stairs.  
  
Malcolm waved goodbye. "Thanks, Anna."  
  
Cole walked over to Malcolm. "So..where's these books at?"  
  
Malcolm pointed at the table. He went through the messy pile of papers. He picked up the old Bible. "These are it. Oh, and my notes. I had to translate it." He held up his legal notepad.   
  
Cole took them, putting them in his book-bag. "So, what now?"  
  
"Well, we can't really go anywhere. It's getting late. Your mom might be expecting you soon."  
  
"She is. It's almost dinnertime. I should be going. Can i meet you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be at the school..would that be okay?"  
  
"Yes. class gets out at around three. Oh,there's something else."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's an angel in my class. Very different, he looks like he's as old as me. But I think he's dangerous."  
  
"His kind usually are. According to Scripture, *especially* in the Old Testament era, angels were instruments of God's wrath on the wicked. Look up in a Biblical index under 'angel'. Read every passage that has to do with slaying and death, concerning angels. You'll find that there's quite a lot. They were also used to bring about deadly plagues on mockers. You couldn't afford to mess with a priest in those days."  
  
"Okay, I'll look it up. oh, Tommy might know something."  
  
"What? you don't mean..Tommy Tammasimo. That kid in your class, the   
one in that TV ad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But..how? how would *he* know?"   
  
"He doesn't know exactly what's going on. but I guess he's a little curious or suspicious. I saw him drawing something on his notebook. I'm not really sure, but I think it's the angelic script on angels' necks."  
  
"Did you say anything to him about it?"  
  
"Not yet. I think I'll ask him tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Be careful."  
  
"I will." He walked up the stairs. When he got back into the hallway, he shut the door. He walked into the living room and saw Anna on the couch.  
  
She looked up. "Hey..did you find what you're looking for?"  
  
"Yes. Let me show you." He took the Bible out and handed it to her.   
  
She held the big book, examining it. "Wow. This is *old*. Pages are stiff, yellow with age." She opened it, flipping through the pages. "Wonderful pictures. Also, it's written entirely in Latin. How old is this?"  
  
"Malcolm said it was written around the Second Century."  
  
"Very interesting. Oh, wait. A velvet marker." She went to the bookmarked section, at the very back. "Oh, now THIS is weird."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's the book of Revelation. you know, the future stuff..the end of time, Masrk of the Beast, judgments, all the stuff about mankind's destiny. This one has the Twenty-THIRD chapter. That's odd, since I only remember twenty-two."  
  
"I know. it's supposed to have the prophecies, good info about this war."  
  
"Oh. Well, you can have this back now. Do you need any money to get   
back home?"   
  
He takes it and puts it back in his bag. "Sure."  
  
She gave him $50.  
  
"Thanks." He walked to the door and opened it, leaving the house. "Now.. I must get home." 


	20. Cole Returns Home

7:00pm  
PHILADELPHIA  
  
Cole had returned to his town again. He walked through the park, on his way home. He saw Tommy and Darren playing catch with someone..a big kid. Probably DJ.  
  
Tommy caught the ball and tossed it to Darren. He looked over and   
noticed Cole walking past them. "Hey, freak!"  
  
Cole stopped in his tracks. "What?"  
  
Tommy asked, "What are *you* doing here?"  
  
"I, uh..just got back from Center City. From a friend's house."  
  
Darren said, "Isn't that a little far from here?"  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
DJ walked closer. "Hey, guys..we playing or what?"  
  
Darren said, "Yeah..that's Cole, he goes to our school."  
  
DJ replied, "Can he play?"  
  
Tommy laughed, "Oh, HELL no! He's not too good at sports."  
  
Cole walked up to them. "Really?" He saw something wrong with DJ, a   
wound. "Hey..what happened to your leg? It looks like a deep cut."  
  
Diabolus said, "Oh, this blond kid, Joe..he tried to kill us..ME, actually. Called me 'nephilim' and stuff, mentioned some guy..Pyriel. He threw these sickles at us, one got me in my leg here. I *really* don't know what his problem is."  
  
Cole said, "Did he have a scar on his neck? A brand or something?"  
  
The older boy nodded. "Uh..yeah! Kind of like me. Weird. Tommy said   
this other guy, he had one too. Tall guy, in black. His looked like a crown."  
  
"An angel."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Gabriel, the archangel. Angel of Death."  
  
Tommy laughed at him. "Uh..okay, Cole. Now you're talking funny again-"  
  
Cole shouted, "It's true! They can't die! They kill bad people! They've done it for thousands of years, and they all have this scar! What happened to Joe?"  
  
Tommy backed up, "Hey..chill out, freak. Joe? He, um..he got into an accident crossing the street. Then we couldn't find him. He died, but we didn't mean it. There's no way any human can survive THAT! I mean, come on. He was hit by a Ford truck, then a Semi trailer? No way he lived through it."  
  
"IF he was human. He'll be back, Tommy. You'll see."  
  
DJ knelt down, crouching.."Ughh..oh..oh no."  
  
They all turned. Darren said in shock, "DJ! Hey, are you sick?"  
  
The nephilim lowered his head in pain. Then he spoke in a deeper voice, as if he was older. "On earth, they are mortal..but not like you and me." He rose to his feet. "Only one way to destroy these beasts..you have to CUT their hearts out!!"  
  
Cole slowly backed away. "Uh..guys? I think I'll go home now." He ran off.  
  
DJ laughed evilly, "Sure, go ahead! Weakling, pathetic child! RUN from battle! Lest my army kills you on site and places your HEAD on a pike!!! Ha, ha, ha, ha!!" He points at Tommy and Darren. "And you two. BOW! JOIN ME! Kneel down and worship me..for *I*..AM THE NEXT GOD!! Yes, I shall crucify them ALL! DESTROY MINE ENEMIES!" He then   
laughs like a maniac, shaking his fist in the air.  
  
Tommy looks at Darren, staring open-mouthed. Then he turns to DJ. "Okay. So..you take your medication, DJ. We're leaving now."  
  
DJ grabbed his side, coughing. His eyes squinted. "Ohh..no. Oh God.   
Please, guys..help me?"   
  
Tommy and Darren turned around. DJ seemed to be normal. Tommy   
said, "You sure? You weren't okay a minute ago. You said the only way   
to kill these..angels, like Cole said..is to take the *heart*. Then you acted like a barbarian warlord or something, telling us to worship you. That you'll behead or crucify your enemies. VERY trippy."  
  
"Oh..sorry. But it's just that--I get these pains sometimes. Something happens to me then, I'm not myself. And I've been having these dreams.. about ancient battlefields, bodies are all over. Tortured or killed. I don't know WHAT to think anymore, but I've been getting sicker lately."  
  
Tommy nodded, "Oh, okay. Maybe we should walk you home. Your mom can call the school, if you can't make it tomorrow-"  
  
"No," Diabolus interrupted, "I'll be fine. I can sit through classes. I'm ok now..really."  
  
"Sure. let's go, then." Tommy walked after DJ, following him. He   
whispered to Darren, "This was kind of creepy. And I thought COLE was   
weird. Something's going on. Not this angels crap, it has to be something else. I think Freak knows more than he's telling."   
  
Darren shrugged, "I don't know, it sure made sense to me. We'll see   
tomorrow. If Josiah shows up, Cole was right. If not..then we all know he's just 'full of it', as usual. I think we should just wait."  
  
"Alright..good. Then let's wait." It sounded like the best idea Tommy had heard in a long time. 


	21. The Zealot

7:25pm  
  
Darren and Tommy were walking with DJ to his house. It was only a   
block away.  
  
All of a sudden, a car was speeding down the street, careening towards them at a high speed.   
  
Tommy asked, "What? Are they drunk?!"  
  
They moved to the left, running to the other sidewalk.  
  
The car sped past, then stopped. It made a turnaround and went to the boys.  
  
DJ says, "Uh, something tells me that was 'on purpose'. GO!" He grabs their hands and takes off.  
  
They follow, still pursued by the car. The lady yells out her window, "You will die, Diabolus! Die, abomination! Death to the BEAST!!"  
  
They kept running.  
  
The car kept coming.  
  
Finally, they ran out of the way, missing the vehicle by several feet. They stood in front of a stone wall. Tommy tried to go, but DJ still held tight. "No, wait. I got a plan here. Just wait..wait..now!" As the car rushed forth, he let both boys go.   
  
Tommy ran to the left, Darren to the right.  
  
The car turned, then floored in their direction.  
  
DJ leaped up in the air, forward..landing on the roof.  
  
The lady missed DJ and smashed into the wall.  
  
The boys ran off.  
  
The woman hit her head on the wheel, a small cut was on her forehead. Her car was NOT drivable anymore. In pain, she slowly got out through the door window. As she ran away, the car exploded in a big ball of flame.   
  
DJ heard a loud gunshot. "Oh shit! What the FUCK, man?!" Another   
went off, hitting him in the shoulder.  
  
The woman ran after them still, continuing to fire.  
  
DJ went down, landing on his back. He was then subsequently shot in the chest. He looked up to see the killer standing above him.  
  
Tommy recognized her. "Miss Resor? Why are you doing this?! You're   
a teacher!"  
  
She yelled, "I must! Our saviour commands it."  
  
Darren asked with a confused look, "Saviour? Why would Christ want   
you to-"  
  
"Not THAT one, you fool! MINE! Our lord cannot allow this pestilence to continue infecting our race. Time to die, nephilim.. Pyriel awaits you." She put her gun away and took out a big army knife. Kneeling, she raised the dagger. "Give Lucifer our regards, when you meet him."  
  
Tommy was surprised. His first grade teacher..a killer! He had to stop this. He grabbed a discarded tree branch, one of the big ones nearby. He raised it and hit her in the back.  
  
"AGGHH!!" She fell on her stomach. The knife, she accidently pointed it towards her. She fell on it. "Ughh..unghh.." She rolled over, it was sticking out of her side. Gasping in pain, she pullied it out. "..oh God. I think I'm gonna die now."  
  
"Why?" Tommy asked. "Why did you *do* this?! DJ didn't even do   
anything! And WHY are you killing people?"  
  
She gasped, "Had to. I was ordered. My lord commanded it! I had to   
obey his voice."  
  
"O-kay. Voices, huh?" He turned to Darren. "Hey, let's help DJ up." He looked at the older boy's chest wound. "Oh no! You got hit! We have to get you to a hospital, now!"  
  
DJ said, "No. I'm fine." He slowly got back up. "It's only a flesh wound. This happened before.."  
  
Tommy asked Miss Resor, "So, you hear voices? And I thought you   
were normal. So..who is this *lord*? God? Buddha? Allah? Who *is* it?"  
  
"Pyriel."  
  
"Who?" He never heard THAT name before.  
  
"The next God.." She drew a picture in the dirt. "This!"  
  
Tommy and Darren looked at it.  
  
Darren said, "That's weird. It looks like a bird. Or..an angel?"  
  
Tommy nodded. "Yes..another symbol, just like the others." He took the paper out of his pocket and drew it. Then he put it away. "Come on, guys. Let's get out of here."  
  
They were at the house now. DJ was almost healed up, but his clothes had a few bullet holes. Tommy knocked.  
  
A woman answered the door. Young, with light blond hair. "Hello?"  
  
Tommy said, "Mrs. Jefferson? We brought DJ home."  
  
She looked at her son. "Jeez! Your shirt, it has blood on it. You okay, son?"  
  
Diabolus shook his head. "Not really. These guys attacked me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Some kid at school, Joe. Then one of the *teachers*! She said a bunch of crazy stuff."  
  
"Oh..maybe I should call the cops."  
  
"You could. But it wouldn't do much good, they're both dead."  
  
"Oh God. Well, I'm calling anyway. Why would they attack you?"  
  
"I don't know. Look, mom..I'm tired, I haven't been myself lately. Can I rest now?"  
  
"Sure, come on in. I'll make some juice." She asked the others, "Thanks for bringing him home. Would you like to come in?"  
  
Darren said, "No, we need to get home also. It's getting late."  
  
"Sure. Goodbye." She closed the door." As they walked away, Darren   
asked, "Can you *believe* that teacher? Sounds like a load of bull. Pyriel awaits DJ, 'say hi to Lucifer'. Pyriel being the 'next God'. Chanting about this 'saviour', or 'our lord', like a Satanic pixie or something."  
  
Tommy laughed, "And she hears VOICES! Man, she needs to go to a   
mental hospital."  
  
"Or a morgue."   
  
"Oh..right. This is VERY strange. Cole tells us that BS about angels. Two people attack us, then end up dying violently." He added sarcastically, "Oooh, the plot *thickens*.."  
  
"Don't you have one of Joe's sickles?"  
  
"Yup. I might ask my Dad to check it out. His computer can analyze   
metals and other junk. But this is all freaky, the past couple of days. NOTHING is making sense!"  
  
"I know. We should have a talk with Cole."  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should. I'm gonnaa ask him to tell us EVERYTHING he knows. And to lay off the religious crap. We need *answers*, not   
kiddie stories. We can get all that in Sunday School or something." 


	22. Tommy's Home

7:49pm  
TOMMY'S HOUSE  
  
  
Tommy walked into the study.   
  
His father, Derek, was sitting at the computer, when he noticed his son walk in. "Oh..hi, son. Long day at school?"  
  
"You might say that. Short game, though. Something happened, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Some kid from my class tried to kill our friend, DJ. His name is Joe. He's crazy, he jumped from..uh, a high place."  
  
"How high?"  
  
"Uh..about more than a few feet. Anyway, he got ran over in traffic-"  
  
He was shocked. "He's DEAD?!"  
  
"Yes! But it wasn't our fault. He ran after us. Then later, my teacher tried to kill him. Nearly ran us over, then shot at him. I hit her with a tree branch..she fell on her own knife."  
  
"Who was this teacher?"  
  
"Resor."  
  
"Damn! I remember, she was so nice. You were in her class a few years ago. But..why use the knife? Didn't she have her gun?"  
  
"I think she wanted to take DJ's heart out."  
  
He covered his mouth in disgust. "That's sick!"  
  
"She went on about how her lord told her to do it. Pyriel."  
  
"Never heard of him."  
  
"Neither have we. She chanted about how he's her saviour, the next God."  
  
"NEXT God?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Maybe she was involved with some cult. She said for DJ to tell Lucifer-"  
  
"The Devil?"  
  
"Yes. 'Give Lucifer our regards when you meet him'. She called him the Beast, abomination..a nephilim. Personally, I think she's seen 'The Omen' too many times. So, we took DJ home. A police officer might be talking with me, cuz I'm a witness."  
  
"I see."  
  
"But COLE..he's weird as usual. He thinks it's about angels. He says Gabriel--this other guy who's after DJ--is the angel of death."  
  
"Like in the bible, *that* Gabriel? The Archangel?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Please. There's a lot of people named Gabriel. Coincidence. Cole is still acting like a freak, huh?"  
  
"That's what I think too. But.."  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Tommy removed the short scythe from his backapack.  
  
"WHOA!! Where did you get *that*?"  
  
"One of Josiah's weapons, he tried to use it on us. It hit a baseball, went clean-through a fence, then stuck into the wall."  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
"I'll say. Here..can you analyze this? See what it's made of?"  
  
"It's worth a shot." He opened the cover to the scanner. He positioned the miniature laser-pointer above it. Taking the sickle, he placed it under the pointer. "Okay, here it goes." He hit a button.  
  
The pointer shot a beam onto the sickle..it casacaded over the handle, up to the blade, then back to the handle. It switched off.  
  
"Alright.." He typed in a few commands, the data results appeared on the monitor. "Hmm. Composition of handle, black ivory. Blade.. titanium alloy. Very high resistance to other matter. But then.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are a few unknown quantities."  
  
"Like.."  
  
"Tommy. It's *unknown*. Very rare. It's composed of elements.. unknown. It's not from anywhere in THIS world. Very unususal."  
  
"So, now what?"  
  
"You need to hand this over to the authgorities. When you go back to school tomorrow, take this to the Dean's office. If you can't find him, talk to Mr. Cunningham."  
  
"Okay." He put the weapon into his backpack, then zipped it up.  
  
Tommy's mom ran in. "Hey, Tommy! There's a cop at the door. He wants to talk to you."  
  
"Okay." He walked to the door. "Yes."  
  
The man was dressed in a business suit. "Hi..you're Tommy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm Detective Rizzo. Philadelphia PD. I understand you're a witness."  
  
"Right."  
  
"We found the perpetrator not far from the house of Diabolus Jefferson. What do you know about her?"  
  
"Only a little. She was my teacher in first grade."  
  
"St. Anthony's Academy, right?"  
  
"Right. She was always nice. I have no idea why she would do this."  
  
"Well, people do strange things now and then. Did she say anything that might help our case?"  
  
"That her lord Pyriel sent her. He's some savior, the next God."  
  
Rizzo raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"  
  
"I know, she went nuts. She drew a symbol." He showed the detective   
his drawing. "These are symbols I saw on this other kid, Josiah. He died too. Her tried to kill DJ also, but he died in a traffic accident."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes! We saw him get run over. It was by the staduim, near school."  
  
"Hmm..interesting. Someone reported an accident. We checked it out..no body."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You know what ELSE is intersting?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"We pulled the school records for Josiah. He's a student, but he doesn't have a last name. So we did a search in the citizen database at the station. NO record that he even exists. No parents or family lineage. No fingerprints, social security number, birth certificate, photos.. *NOTHING*! As if he was never born. Big mystery."  
  
"That does sound interesting."  
  
"Yeah. Well, we have no logical explanation for it. We're still investigating it. Wait, let me see that paper.."  
  
Tommy gave it to him. "Joe had one of those marks on his neck. So did this other guy..Gabriel. The crown. DJ has one too."  
  
"Aha. Too many of *these* to be coincidence." He copied the symbols   
onto his notepad. "Here." He gave the slip back to Tommy. "I'm going   
to submit this to the Cults Investigation unit, see what turns up."  
  
"Okay..I'll be either here, or in school. Or playing baseball at Floydd Stadium."  
  
He handed Tommy a card. "This is my number. If you hear anything, you give me a call. I'll be in touch." Then he left.  
  
Tommy closed the door.  
  
His mom asked, "Hey, what was THAT all about?"  
  
Tommy shrugged, "I don't really know. Something that happened at   
school." 


	23. Pursuit of Knowledge

8:46pm  
COLE'S HOUSE  
  
Lynn knew something was wrong, where Cole was concerned. Call it   
mother's intuition..somehow, she just KNEW. She sat at the table with her son. She took a deep breasth before speaking. "Okay..what's wrong, Cole?"  
  
He looked up from his dinner. "Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Something happen today? Is there anything bothering you? You know,   
you can talk to me if you want."  
  
"I know." He sighed, wondering if he should tell her--and if so, how much? He decided to come clean. "Okay. I was walking home from   
school. I think..I saw one of them."  
  
"The ghosts?"  
  
"Yes. Only, he was alive."  
  
"What do you mean? How can a ghost be *alive*?"  
  
"I'm not sure. This kid, DJ. He's a nephilim."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Half angel, half human. Anyway, he was living. I saw him with Tommy and Darren in the park. They were attacked by this angel kid earlier. I said Gabriel was an angel, Tommy just laughed. Then, DJ seemed hurt, sick. Like something pained him from the inside. He bent down. When he spoke again, his voice was deeper. He talked like Genghis Kahn or something. I ran off."  
  
"Oh..huh. That's strange. Could it be..spirit possession?"  
  
"Oh. Maybe. I thought it could be. Maybe that's why I thought he was a ghost, because he had one in him. Very evil."  
  
"Okay. So, what else has been happening?"  
  
"I talked to Malcolm. I got some things for him. Maybe he can figure out what to do with these angels."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
  
4:35am  
ST. ANTHONY'S ACADEMY  
  
Josiah stood on the roof. He heard someone jump down behind him.   
Turning around, he recognized Zophael.  
  
The taller angel looked serious. "Our master is most displeased."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He does not tolerate failure lightly."  
  
"But..but I'm still alive. The battle is not over yet."  
  
"He thinks you're..'dragging your feet', as the monkeys say. He wishes you to finish this! Enough games."  
  
"You don't understand, I was outnumbered. Also, I was caught in rush hour traffic, the two massive vehicles-"  
  
"NO, it is *you* who does not understand. No mortal is a match for an angel. Not one or a thousand. As far the cars, you should have anticipated it, then acted accordingly."  
  
"Yes..I understand now. What does Pyriel wish?"  
  
"Kill the abomination TODAY, take the heart. Diabolus will be slain before sunset. If you are incapacitated, do not flee. Continue the fight til death--whether that death be his or yours."  
  
"Of course. It shall be done."  
  
"See that it is."  
  
Josiah bowed reverently. "He will die."  
  
"Now..I shall leave you. But I shall be near, awaiting the outcome. Although Pyriel was disappointed, he has allowed you another opportunity to serve him. But do NOT disappoint him again.." He jumped off the roof and walked into the night.  
  
  
8:05am  
  
Cole sat at a table in the library. He just read the Bible passages. The parts about Gabriel were interewsting. He was involved with the punishment of wicked and destruction of sinful nations. **Wow, I guess you couldn't talk badly about God back then..** The slaying of firstborns in Egypt, Biblical plagues, killing multitudes of human armies, smoting evil kings with disease and death, crippling rulers, calling down fire, turning Sodom and Gommorhah into salt. Then he remembered something Malcolm told him, about nephilim. He turned to Genesis 6, then began to read to himself. "Hmm..'And it came to be in those days, when man began to multiply on the face of the earth, and daughters were born to them..that the sons of God saw that they were fair; and they took wives of their choosing.' Oh boy. Sons of God..another term for angels, maybe? '..and when the sons of God came to them, they bore children of them..and they became mighty men of old, of great and terrible renown'. Interesting. Maybe that's why the Great Flood happened." All of a sudden he felt a hand slap his back.  
  
"Hi, freak!" Tommy said, "What are you reading? Huh?"  
  
Cole looked at Tommy and Darren, thewn quickly closed the books. "Oh, nothing. Just curious research."  
  
Tommy smiled, "Right, sure you are." He saw the Bible. "Oohh..   
'getting religion', are we?"   
  
Darren said, "Look, Cole. We need to ask you something. We think you know what's happening in this school."  
  
Cole shrugged. "I told you. Angels. They've brought their second angel war to Earth. Led by Gabriel-"  
  
Tommy said, "Hey! We didn't come for a sermon."  
  
"It's not. I know it's true, even if YOU don't believe it. Hey, what was that little paper slip you drew on?"  
  
Tommy took it out of his pocket. "This?"  
  
Cole looked closely. It was angelic script. "Yes."   
  
"These are markings on several necks. Joe, DJ, Gabriel.."  
  
"Right. The crown is Gabriel. The bird..who is that?"  
  
"Pyriel, according to Miss Resor."  
  
"Ah." He opened the book on angels, looking for literature on it. "Oh, Genocide."  
  
The librarian, who was walking past, looked down at the book. "What's that, boys?" She stared at the section on Pyriel. "Oh no. NOT Genocide. His name really means..'Light of Heaven'. A great healer, an angel of peace."  
  
Darren said, "But he's evil, this teacher tried to-"  
  
The woman shook her head. "No, Satan is evil. Pyriel is..The *Light*. The only hope to restore mankind, the great savior." She walked to her desk and sat dowm.   
  
Tommy sighed. "Okay, THAT was weird. Another follower?"  
  
Cole asked, looking at the other symbols, "What's that one? The 'U', the Greek Omega letter?"  
  
Tommy said, "DJ. Diabolus Jefferson, he has it."  
  
Cole looked it up. After reading on it, he nearly choked in surprise. "Oh crap. You will NOT believe this."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"It means..Lucifer. DJ must be Satan's son."  
  
Darren looked at him funny. "Cole..stop being a freak, alright?! I mean, sure DJ has been called a Beast, the abomination. But he can't be the Antichrist. That's made-up."  
  
Tommy waved for Darren to follow him. "Whatever. Let's go, Freak isn't helping us much." They walked out.  
  
Cole shut the books, glaring at them as they left. He hated that name. 'Freak'. He whispered, "We'll see who the freak is when he finds Joe alive. THEN tell me I'm wrong." 


	24. Josiah Returns

8:24am  
  
Cole followed the way to his classroom. On his way there, he passed the stairs/hall that had the Hanging Family of ghosts. When he looked up this time, he saw something different.  
  
A wraith-like figure, wearing brown rags. His skin was leathery, with a thorned vine over his eyes. He was crouched on the steps.  
  
Cole gasped. "Oh..oh boy.."  
  
When the boy looked at him, the Minion snarled silently.  
  
Cole ran after Tommy and Darren. "Hey, wait!"   
  
Darren looked behind him, seeing Cole catch up to them. "Great. What do you want, kid?"  
  
Cole bent over, catching his breath. "That stairway in the hall. Did you see anything unusual?"  
  
Tommy laughed, "Yeah. No teachers!"  
  
Cole shook his head. "No. Different. This guy in rags. Something evil. Secret. He was crouching on the steps, watching."  
  
Tommy said, "Oh, please. Will you just cut it out? Stop playing games." He walked off with Darren, leaving Cole alone once more.  
  
Cole turned around. He saw the wraith walk down the steps and walk   
*through* the exit doors. Cole ran down the hall, to his class.  
  
  
Tommy walked inside the room. Mr. Cunningham wasn't there yet. But   
when he went to his desk, he was VERY surprised.  
  
Josiah crouched on the bookshelf, hands on his knees. He had been there since dawn. He looked at Tommy and jumped down, landing on the floor. He walked up to him, pointing a finger accusingly. "YOU! I believe you got something that belongs to me."  
  
Tommy yelled, "Hey, you better get that finger out of my face! Or I might have to beat you up."  
  
Josiah replied, "No, you won't. You don't have a chance in Hell.. and I mean that literally. Give it up and back away..if you want to LIVE. Now!"  
  
Darren ran up to Josiah, "Okay, Joey. That's enough-"  
  
Josiah touched him on the head. "Shh!"  
  
Darren fell to the floor, immediately unconscious.  
  
Tommy stared at Josiah open-mouthed. "What..what did you *do*?! You only touched him. And he's asleep! How'd you do it?"  
  
The cherub said, "My sickle, give it back to me, *now*."  
  
Tommy shoved him. "No! I have to turn it in. You tried to kill our friend." He slapped him in the face, knocking Josiah back. "Now we have to get rough!" He pushed him again.  
  
Josiah got up, ran to Tommy. Grabbing his arm, he threw the boy against the wall.  
  
"Agghhh!!" He got up, but Joe held him by the throat.  
  
"You'll have to learn the modicum of RESPECT!!" Josiah backhanded   
him, then knee-kicked him in the gut.  
  
Tommy ran at him. "You punk!"  
  
Josiah grabbed his hand and twisted it.  
  
"AGGGHHHHH!!! That hurt!!"  
  
"Exactly." He grabbed the other arm and threw him.  
  
Tommy flew in the air, hitting the other wall.  
  
A few kids stood up, cheering, "Hey, guys. Fight! It's a fight!!"  
  
Josiah picked him up by the jacket, roundhouse-kicked him in the ribs several times, then threw him again..  
  
  
Outside, Zurghas stood on the roof of a building across the Academy. He looked down, into one of the windows. Sensing conflict. "What's this? Josiah.." He noticed movement in the window, the cherub was fighting one of the kids. Cole started to get into it. "No. Cole must not be harmed, in *any* way." He walked to the edge, perched down, arms spread. He opened his coat and jumped off, gliding towards the window..   
  
  
Josiah saw that Tommy was on the floor. He grabbed the boy's backpack, ripped it open. He removed the other sickle and stored it in his coat. Then he knelt down over Tommy. "Now, you must pay for your insolence, child-"   
  
Cole tackled him, knocking him on his back. He pinned the angels wrists, knee-kicked him in the crotch. "Stop it!"  
  
Josiah growled, "YOU!! Monkey pest!" He pointed at him, sending a   
bright flash out.  
  
"Ahhhh!!" Cole let go of the arms, covering his own eyes.  
  
He grabbed Cole's shirt, throwing him off. He got up, grabbing Cole by his upper arms. "Now, out the window for you. Time to *join* the ghosts you always see.." Then he smelt something odd. He sniffed looking at the window. Sensing an attack from his own kind, he let go of Cole and leaped for it.  
  
Too late. A black man in a blue coat came through first, shattering the glass. He landed on Josiah, holding him down. He picked him up by the white coat. "You! You must not harm the children, cherub! That is not the way of *innocence*!!"   
  
"Too late. That's ancient history!" Josiah, held two feet above the ground, attempted a front kick.  
  
It connected, landing on Zurghas' knee, causing sharp pain to shoot   
through it. "Ooof! Fool!" He dropped the fellow angel.  
  
Mr. Cunningham came into the room. "What's going on, I heard breaking glass.." He was shocked at the scene. He looked at the broken window, Tommy was on the floor, Cole stood against the wall..obviously afraid of something. And Joe was fighting a big black guy in a trenchcoat. He pointed at the man. "Hey! What's going on?"  
  
"This is a private matter. This boy attacked our charge, Cole Sear. He MUST be protected!"  
  
"No! It's not private, not if it's on school property. Leave, before I call security.."  
  
"Very well." He grabbed Josiah, pushing him out the 'open' window. He fell to the ground, landing on Josiah.   
  
  
Hurt, on the grass, Josiah got up and brandished his sickles. He ran forward, in a thrusting motion.  
  
Zurghas intercepted the arms at the inner elbows, in a Wing Chun style cross-block. He kicked Josiah in the stomach about five times, knife handed to the neck, then uppercutted him to the chin.  
  
It caught, sending Josiah on his back. He looked up, seeing the angel kneeling over him. He pointed his hand out, sending another flash of light.   
  
Zurghas looked away, then backhanded him twice, hitting both sides of the face. "Enough!" Doing a palm-strike to the chest, he then opened the cherub's coat. "I'm sorry..this *must* be done. Goodbye, brother." He plunged his hand through josiah's chest, reaching for the vital part. He removed the hand, holding the heart. He dropped it on the ground.  
  
Josiah's eyes disappeared, his nails turned black. He was slain.  
  
Zurghas smelled sulfur near. Standing up now, he saw one of Lucifer's minions--the wraith Cole saw in the stairway--approach. He picked Josiah up and carried him away, vanishing as he walked off.  
  
  
Cole looked out the window. Joe was carried off by the wraith. He saw a guy in black clothes come behind the man. His hair was dark also, wavy. "Look out!"  
  
  
Zurghas tried to turn around. Too late.  
  
Zophael swung his ancient knife..it became a spear. He thrust the jagged blade through the other angel's back, impaling him.  
  
Zurghas looked down. A knife protruded from his chest. "Ughh.. gghh.."  
  
He turned the handle. The blade separated at the base, outward into a six-sided prong, a tool for retrieving things. He pulled it back out in reverse, through his enemy's back.  
  
"AARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He fell to the ground, his 'eyes' were gone as well.  
  
Zophael held the spear. The heart was in it. Shaking it, the organ fell out. He twisted the handle, the prong closed up to blade-form. He put it away. He looked up at the window. Shaking his head, he walked through the doors, into the school.  
  
  
Cole walked over to Tommy, trying to help him up.  
  
Tommy grabbed a desk, bringing him to his feet.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yes, fre--uh..*Cole*. Thanks."  
  
"So..Joe is alive. Or, he WAS."  
  
"I don't get it! He..we SAW him get run over by a semi trailer. He CAN'T be in..even if he lived, he can't be as healthy as he was a few minutes ago. And how could he beat me? He could, but he kicked that man so hard, just like he had a bodybuilder's strength. He threw us around the room, like we were paper! How?"  
  
"I said he was an angel. Can't you just believe? What happened here should be proof eneough."  
  
"I guess. Hey! What do you mean, he WAS alive?"  
  
"He died. That man took the heart. Then another stranger took HIS."  
  
"Really?" He walked over towards the window.  
  
But Mr. Cunningham, who was there already, held his palm out. "No,   
Tommy. Don't."  
  
He stopped. "Why?"  
  
"Cole is right. Two deaths, hearts torn from their bodies, lots of blood..I don't think you want to see that. Trust me."   
  
Tommy thought about that for a minute. "Oh..okay. I don't think I'd want to see something that gross either." He walked back to his desk and sat down. 


	25. Josiah's Replacement

Mr. Cunningham asked, "Hey..is your hand alright? I notice you're   
squeezing it, like you're in pain."  
  
Tommy shook his head. "No, it's okay now. It might just be strain.. when Joe twisted it. Good thing he didn't break it, or I couldn't play baseball today."  
  
"Okay." He went to the blackboard. In that case, everyone stay put. I'm going to make a phone call. The cops to investigate the deaths, then the building repairman to fix that window. I'll be back soon. And with that, he walked out of the room.  
  
  
HELL  
  
The wraith carried Josiah into the cave. He dropped the angel on the rocky ground.  
  
Josiah got up, looking around. "No..no! I can't be HERE!!"  
  
The wraith said in his raspy voice, "You are. Slain by Zurghas. You will remain for eternity."  
  
"NO!!" He took a long knife and rushed forth, about to strike downward to the minion's head. "Die!" But before he made the strike, he felt a strong grip on his arm. "What?" He turned to the captor.  
  
It was Lucifer. "Tsk, tsk." He released him. "Now, now. You've been a VERY bad angel!"  
  
"Screw you!"  
  
"Sorry, I prefer chicks."   
  
"You..you're dirty. You have a very filthy mind. This war is not yours to fight."  
  
"Gabriel's war is arrogance, which makes it evil..that's *mine*."  
  
"You can't keep me here. I'm an angel of God."  
  
"Wrong. You WERE an angel of God. But you fell from grace. Instead   
of following your class, your choir..your divine purpose and calling,   
you chose to rebel against His will. That makes you and all rebels like you, mine upon death." He smiled. "I remember you from the first war. I taught you all there was to being righteous, holy, and strong-"  
  
"Before you were cast out, Fallen."  
  
"Yes! I recall you were very agressive against my army. Not very nice! Now, it's time for payback." He pointed at him.   
  
Chains came down from the ceiling, shackles latched onto Josiah's wrists. "WHAT?!!"  
  
"Your punishment shall begin!" He laughed. "Now, tell me why you're   
here. What led to your demise? What were you doing?!"  
  
"To kill the abomination. The beast mustr be slain. My lord commands it..Genocide. It happens now and then."  
  
"Pyriel, huh? So, you're HIS agent. I assume Gabriel doesn't know of this alliance?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"So...the target is Diabolus. It was HE you were trying to kill?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm not alone. He will die!"  
  
He snapped his fingers.  
  
Five demon warriors in red/black armor apeared, holding savage weapons of torture.  
  
Lucifer commanded, "Do as you will with him. As with all the inhabitants here, spare no mercy." He then walked out. As he left, he heard loud screams from the cave. He smiled. "Yes. Suffer forever, cherub. But now, I must go above. To find my son." He vanished in a wisp of black smoke.  
  
  
9:30am  
  
Malcolm Crowe was walking on the second floor of the school. As he   
walked, he noticed a man in dark clothes, his black trenchcoat blowing behind him. He noticed a zig-zag scar on his neck. "Hmm..Zophael?"  
  
The angel turned to the psychiatrist. "What? How did you recognize me?"  
  
"Cole. He showed me a book of angelic markings. Yours shows your   
name..Spy of God."  
  
"The boy? The mystic child, the Seer of Phantoms?"  
  
"Yes. He was my patient a while ago."  
  
"Where are you going? To slay a bad guy?"  
  
"You might say that. The nephilim must die. Now step aside, dead monkey!" He walked past.  
  
"Wait, is it Diabolus?"  
  
Zophael stopped in his tracks, turning to face Malcolm. "HOW did you know this?"  
  
"Me and Cole found out."  
  
He grew more serious now. He stepped closer, stopping a foot away from him. "That..was his worst mistake. He knows too much of divine   
matters for his own good. Too bad for *him*."  
  
Malcolm backed up, anticipating an attack. "Why? What are you saying? He's just a kid!"  
  
"No..he's much more than that. You just don't know it yet. Neither does he. When I have destroyed Diablolus..I'm coming for the boy." Then he ran off, down the hall, searching for DJ's room.  
  
Malcolm sighed. **Oh no. Cole is in great danger, I have to warn him.** He took off, heading the other way. "No. I have to get there faster. There must be a way." He closed his eyes, concentrating. Then, he slowly faded from the scene.  
  
  
Cole was reading through one of his school books. Suddenly, he felt cold. He looked to his left, surprised to see Malcolm. He whispered, "Dr. Crowe. What is it, what's wrong?"  
  
Malcolm replied, "Let's go somewhere. Try to leave firsrt."  
  
"Ok.." He got up.  
  
Bobby O'Donnell said, "Hey! Cole, Mr. Cunningham said we have to stay til he gets back."  
  
Cole held his stomach, faking an attack. "Oh no. But I need to use the restroom! I don't want to have an accident right in here, in this room. It would stink!"  
  
"Ohh..okay."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll hurry back." He ran out of the room. Once in the hall, he asked Malcolm, "So, what's wrong?"  
  
"Everything. We learned too much. We need to keep you safe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Another angel is trying to kill DJ..Diabolus."  
  
"So, what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"This angel is dark, with a black coat. Has black, wavy hair past the neck. It's Zophael, he says you know too much. I think he's coming after you next. He told me he was."  
  
"Oh..oh no." He was nervous now, more agitated. "Uh..um..Malcolm?   
Please, help me. What can I do?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We can't let him see or smell you. As long as he can't find you for awhile, we can keep running. Our best ally right now is Time. Until we find someone who can help."  
  
"There was one guy. Another angel."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Joe tried to throw me out the window. This big guy came through and saved me."  
  
"Oh, that's right. I wondered why there was a broken window in your   
classroom."  
  
"He killed Joe outside, but Zophael killed him."  
  
"This is bad. Umm..go somewhere private, where you can't be sensed.   
Maybe where there's lots of people."  
  
"The library."  
  
"Good. Yes, that might work. Or the gym."  
  
"Ok. I'll try the gym. Some kids might be having practice."   
  
"Great. GO. I'll be around. I'm a ghost, so I'll try to keep a lookout, then I'll warn you if someone is coming."  
  
"Okay..thanks, Malcolm." He ran down the hall.  
  
Malcolm looked after him, watching the boy run off. "Let's hope we're right. I hope we can survive this battle, Cole..I really do." 


	26. Zophael's Mission

9:00am  
  
Cole walked near the gym entrance, when he stopped himself. **Wait.   
I got to return one of the books.** He turned back the other way,   
heading to the library on the upper floor. He walked inside, sat down   
at one of the tables. "What? Where's the librarian at?"   
  
No one was in the room. It was empty, maybe she went for a break.  
  
Cole thought about going back towards the gym, but he might run   
into another bad angel. Better to hide in here. He took the Bible--  
the ordinary one--and set it on the table.  
  
  
Zophael stood in front of the door. He opened it and strolled   
inside. He sniffed as he looked across the room. **Yes..where are   
you, nephilim? I know you're in here..**  
  
Pyriel's voice spoke to his mind. [HIM..yes. Look close.]   
  
The angel looked near the back. He saw a young teen sitting at a   
desk, with the 'mark' on his neck. "Aha."  
  
The teacher asked, "Excuse me, sir. Can I help you, are you a   
visitor?"  
  
Zophael turned. "For now, yes..a visitor." He looked over the room.   
No, he must not risk an altercation now. Too many witnesses and there   
was also the risk of interference from all the other 'talking   
monkeys' here. He walked out, but not before taking one last look at   
DJ. He walked out to the hall, waiting for a more opportune time to   
strike.   
  
Back inside, DJ asked the teacher, "Ma'am? Can I be excused? I have   
to go wash my hands."  
  
She nodded to him. "Yes, you may. But come back, we're going to the   
gym soon for practice."  
  
He got up and made it to the door.  
  
Zophael watched him exit the room, then followed him down the hall.  
  
  
Mr. Cunningham entered his classroom. "Okay, people. We're going to   
go outside for some fresh air. The repairman will be here soon, so we   
should exit now." He looked over the students. "Hey, where is Cole?"  
  
Bobby replied, "He said he was going to the restroom. Maybe he's   
sick or something, he's been gone for a while now."  
  
The teacher said, "Alright. In that case, you and Tommy go get him."  
  
Tommy said, "What if he's not there?"  
  
Stanley answered, "Then look for him. He's probably afraid of   
another attack from those..guys. He'd be most likely in the library,   
he likes to read a lot. Bring him outside."  
  
Bobby and Tommy got up and left.  
  
"Okay, class. Let's go." He led the class out the door, in a single   
line..  
  
  
Diabolus was edgy. He'd been walking alone for several minutes now,   
yet he sensed someone trailing him. He looked over his shoulder.  
  
Sure enough, Zophael was still near, but keeping a distance.  
  
He whispered, "Punks. Just can't leave me alone, huh?" He ran.  
  
Zophael sped up, running after his target.   
  
DJ ran down the stairway.  
  
Zophael leaped downward, vaulting over the steps effortlessly, then   
followed the enemy.  
  
DJ looked behind as he ran. **Fuck! How did he catch up so fast?!**   
Time for a new tactic. He immediately halted in his stride. Stepping   
back abruptly, he elbowed Zophael in the face.  
  
SMASH! Zophael veered from the impact, nearly landing on his back.  
  
"Ha! Didn't expect THAT, did you?!" He took off at full speed,   
jumping though the open door, into the gymnasium.   
  
In a flash, the angel got up and jumped, landing close to the   
door. He ran past.  
  
DJ was near the closet. He just saw the other guy rush into the   
spacious room.  
  
No one else was here. Zophael smiled to himself. Good, no   
distractions. Now he can finish what he was sent for.  
  
DJ grabbed the lock and pulled away, breaking it off. He opened the   
door and took out a soccer ball, throwing it.  
  
Zophael blocked it aside. "Fool! Is that your best, Diabolus?"   
  
The boy took out a metal baseball bat, hiding it behind his back.   
Then he grabbed a large net. It held all sorts of sports objects:   
volleyballs, softballs, soccer/beach/tennis balls, badminton birdies,   
other rubber balls and miscellanious objects. He tore the net open,   
sending it all rolling on the floor.   
  
The balls rolled quickly towards the assassin. What, he's supposed   
to trip on this stuff? He leaped over it all, landing in front of DJ.   
He laughed, "Amusing! You expected THAT to stop me?!"  
  
DJ shook his head, then brought the bat in front. "No..THIS is!" He   
swung full-force, striking across the ribs. When Zophael bent over,   
he swung upwardss to the head, knocking him on his back.  
  
"You..fool!" He got up and swung the staff out. He jumped forth,   
throwing two kicks at him.  
  
DJ flew back, falling hard on the bench.   
  
Zophael went under the bleachers, directly under DJ, and plunged   
upward.  
  
He rolled away just in time, the point shot up through the wooden   
seat. He gasped as it became the prong and was pulled down, taking a   
big chunk with it. DJ jumped down, swinging the bat.  
  
Zophael ducked, deflecting additional attacks with his spear. He   
blocked another and kicked to DJ's leg, followed up with a punch.  
  
"Arrghh!!" He was on his back now, as he dropped the bat.  
  
"What's it like? To know that youre..*almost* perfect? If you only   
weren't half-monkey."  
  
"Punk!" He ran forward, attempting a tackle.  
  
Zophael sidestepped, launching a roundhouse kick to his side and a   
bitch-slap to the face. "Hmm..you must take after your mother."  
  
"Bastard!" Angered more, he rushed at the enemy, but was stabbed   
through the stomach. "Ughhhh..you stabbed me!!"  
  
"No shit!" He reached for the handle.  
  
Before it extended to the 'retrieval' form, DJ kicked Zophael in   
the crotch. Then he did it again.  
  
He released the grip, stunned by the newest attack.  
  
DJ painfully pulled out the spear, then plunged it through   
Zophael's shoulder.  
  
"AARRRGGGHHHHHH!!!" It stuck through his flesh and into the bench,   
pinning him.  
  
His eyes flickered with another glint of evil. He took the two   
daggers from Zophael's boot, held the arms up, then put them through   
the wrists. He stepped back.  
  
The wounded enemy was npow in a 'crucified' position.  
  
The nephilim blinked, looking at Zophael as if noticing something   
different, forgetting what he had just done. No matter, it was a   
small victory, though he knew it wouldn't last long. He took   
advantage of this delay and ran out..  
  
  
Tommy and Bobby wealked down the hall to the gym, whrn they saw   
their friend DJ run out, going past them. Tommy yelled, "Hey, DJ!"  
  
No use. He either didn't hear or didn't care. He had to escape.  
  
Bobby said, "Well, let's see if Cole is in there." They walked in   
to the room.  
  
Tommy nearly staggered at the sight. "What the..Hell? Holy crap!   
What happened to YOU?"  
  
Zophael looked up. "DJ. It was your *friend* who did this! Now do   
you see why he must be stopped?!"  
  
Tommy shook his head, still in shock at this grotesque display. "Oh   
man. I don't believe it, he couldn't have.."  
  
"Believe it, Thomas. He did it!"  
  
"My *name* is Tommy."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"But why should we help you? You'll just go after him again!"  
  
"No. I learned my lesson. I swear, if you help me out..I'll stop.   
I'll return to my post, you'll never see me again."  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Come on. You'll be a hero. EVERYONE wil notice how great you are.   
Do this yourself, help me. Surely, if a small child like you helps an   
*angel* get free..they'd notice you more. Imagine the prestige,   
Tommy. The glory, the popularity you'd get in return. If you thought   
everyone admired and was jealous and was utterly amazed by you   
before--that wonderful acting skill in the TV commercial, perfectly   
done as only YOU can pull it off--just imagine how great you'd be if   
you help me. Hmm?"  
  
Tommy smiled. The stranger did have a point. "Okay. Yes, I was   
great in thast cough syrup ad. I got my own trailer, cuz I'm the man,   
the best-"  
  
"We know. Let them know how much better you are now. Free me."  
  
"Umm..okay."   
  
Bobby said, "Tommy,nno. He's lying!"  
  
Tommy said, "Be quiet, I know what I'm doing." He walked up to the   
angel, took out the left knife. Then the other.  
  
"Ooff!! Ohhgghh!!" He dropped his arms, then removed the spear. He   
fell down..then stood up, as if the wound was non-fatal. He smiled at   
the boys. "Foolish boy. So deceived by personal pride, you couldn't   
begin to understand the purpose of an imortal being. I MUST kill DJ,   
it's my mission."  
  
"But-but you said-"  
  
"So I lied." He jumped out the doorway.  
  
Bobby looked at Tommy. He wasn't happy with his conceited   
classmate. "Well, THAT was smart!"  
  
"But..but he said I'd be more popular. I know I'm the coolest now,   
but if I helped him-"  
  
"Oh, please! Come on, we have to get Cole. But I think you need to   
stop thinking of yourself sometime."  
  
"Whatever." He followed Bobby out.  
  
  
Cole was reading one of the books, when he saw DJ run in.  
  
DJ was holding himself, her had a red wound in his stomach.  
  
"My God! You okay..'DJ', is it?"  
  
He gasped, "Yes..that's me. He's after me."  
  
"Zophael?"  
  
"That his name? I guess. He won't stop. I wounded him for a while,   
but I don't know how long it will last."  
  
"Can't you hide-"  
  
"NO! You can't hide from these things." He crouched over, in more   
pain. He felt the dark soul trying to resurface again. "But fools are   
ye, if you think a mere BEAST can slay me! Ha, ha, ha! Bow to the   
Spawn of Satan, Dracon Feng-Tzu! The Great Dragon, the Scourge of   
God!! Kneel, or..or..NO! NO, stop it!" He grabbed his head, trying to   
shake the insanity away. "Damn..dammit! I don't want this any more. I   
can't take it! Sorry, kid. I have no choice here."  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?" He got out of the chair, as he started   
backing away from the older boy. "What..what are you going to do?"   
  
"I must! Sorry.." He ran to Cole, placed his palms on the boy's   
head. He closed his eyes, focusing all his energy on his inner self.   
He lurched down, in sudden pain. He felt as if he was throwing up   
something, only the venom wasn't physical.  
  
Cole tried to move the hands off him, but the grip was too strong.   
He immediately was assailed by nightmares, troubling images.  
  
  
[The sky was on fire, angels were impaled on spikes, with bloodied   
wings, their shrieking voices reached the heavens. Something was   
unearthly about it. Their were bodies all over the ground, countless   
bodies of slain angels.]  
  
  
Cole yelled, "No! What is this?!"  
  
"My nightmares."  
  
  
[There were red caves, lava pits, souls being tortured in the worst   
way..burned, stabbed, worms eating, acid bath, torn apart, demons   
attacking, etc. There was a man in black, he had a brown beard. His   
eyes were dark, as he slew several enemies with a flaming sword..]  
  
  
"Hell? Is this HELL?!" Cole tried to pry the grip away. Still no   
use, it was tighter now. The next image was stronger.  
  
  
[Bodies of human soldiers littered the field. Crucified, burned,   
impaled, heads on poles, etc. A Mongolian warrior riding on a horse,   
cutting down any who survived.]  
  
  
Finally, the last was very brief. "Oh..oh God. WHY are you doing   
this? WHAT are you?!"  
  
  
[A skeleton in the dirt, an angel's remains, depicted with wings   
spread..the script symbol of Pyriel, drawn out. Then it was lit up,   
on fire, blazing with fury. Then, a mountain of writhing bodies, too   
numerous to count. A man stood on top, his arms open and spread out.   
He wore a long white coat, his blond hair hung past the shoulders. He   
smiled, as he reached his hand out, grasping his small head..]  
  
  
Diabolus released him.  
  
Cole bent over, falling to his knees. "What..what the..oh God."  
  
DJ looked to his right, immediately sensing an unnatural precence.   
The scent of sulfur was in the air.  
  
One of the Fallen wraiths stood near, snarling. "Master will not be   
pleased! Belial *will* have words with thee!" Then he vanished. The   
stench was gone.  
  
DJ opened the window.  
  
Cole got up, pointing angrily at him. "You!" He wiped a tear from   
his eye. "You..you *punk*! You're bad! That wasn't nice, how can you   
DO that?!!"  
  
He just shrufgged. "Sorry. I'm free now. I had to give it to   
*somebody*. I couldn't take it much longer, it was driving me insane."  
  
"But what if it drives ME crazy?!"  
  
"Too bad, so sad. Not my problem anymore. Maybe you can have   
someone take it out of you. Though I don't know how." He crawled out   
the window, looked down..then jumped off. He landed in the parking   
lot.   
  
Cole looked after him, angry at what just happened. He sat in the   
big chair, crossed his arms. Glaring at the window.  
  
Just then, Zophael walked in. He looked at Cole, sniffing at   
him. "Where did he go?"  
  
Cole just stared angrily at him, not saying a word.  
  
"Where *is* he? The Hell-spawn!"  
  
Cole didn't respond, he just looked back, towards the window.  
  
Zophael nodded. He made his way to the window and leaped out.  
  
The boy stared after him. "I hate those guys! Angels. Half-breed   
freaks. That kid for being mean like that, giving me those bad   
dreams.." He sighed, unsure of what to do now. 


End file.
